


Claimed and Collared

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Auction, BDSM, M/M, bottomSherlock, topJohn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: John Watson is a very powerful dom. On a scale from one to ten he is perhaps a twelve. He is called a Dom Supreme. He finds Sherlock Holmes being auctioned and can't resist. He wants him. He gets him. Lots of things a bit not good happen to poor Sherlock.But why is Sherlock being auctioned? What's his story?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnyholiday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyholiday/gifts).



> This is finally a TopJohn and BottomSherlock story. Lots of people asked for it and here it comes! Let me know how you like it or if you like it.
> 
> @Bunnyholiday: I believe I fulfilled all your wishes!
> 
> @AdonisoftheDark; @Heart37; @CDeeinAZ: TopJohn finally!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr John Watson is a so called Dom Supreme. He likes to torment his subs and dish out punishments. He enjoys it. But he isn't simply a sadist, he is much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing again: I kept thinking about this work and left it alone for a while, too. But I didn't forget about it. I changed it a bit, deleted some errors and will add some new chapters that are purely horrible, for Sherlock they are. So again, please do comment and leave kudos - I love all your reactions!!!
> 
> Many, so many, people demanded a more brutal and vicious John. So after having come down with the flue before and over Christmas and New Year I had many nights to think since I couldn't sleep. So I collected all your demands and wishes and will be editing wildly now.
> 
> Please let me know it it's getting better?!

Dr John H. Watson was bored. He was extremely bored. He desperately needed some action. He would have to visit a club. Very soon.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. He was hungry and slowly walked into his kitchen.

“God, I even have to make breakfast myself. I need a new house-boy plus fuck-toy. Soon.” He sighed some more. About a second later he hit the counter hard. He got angry about himself because lately he was sighing a bit too much.

He more sighed about himself. It’s not that he needed a submissive for household chores. He just wanted to be not alone. Lonely. He didn’t want to be bored all by himself. He knew sooner or later he would do something very, very stupid. He preferred having someone to fuck whenever he wanted. It cures his bloody boredom.

With a new sub around he would be busy. He would show him everything. He would show him how he liked it. He would teach him new things. And he could keep up with his dominant powers.

He had left London because his last submissive had died. Both he and the sub hadn’t known about the sickness and even though John was a medical man, a real doctor in fact, there had been no signs of it. So one morning John wondered where he was when there was no breakfast to be had and no coffee to be smelled. He had found him dead in his bed. It probably had been a stroke and there still was a look of utter surprise on his face. It was a sight John wasn't able to forget easily and sometimes it still haunted him.

The night before his sub had died they had a scene. John had roughly fucked him several times and also dished out a lot of pain. Perhaps it had been too much combined with his special abilities as a dom supreme. Killing people on the battlefield was just fine but what had happened inside his home was something else. He was just fine with tormenting and dishing out pain, beat them unconscious even, but he never wanted them dead. Not in his home he didn't.

He went back to the battlefield, joined the army again, the medical corps. They gladly took him back both because of his power and his skills. Skills with a scalpel and a sniper's rifle. He toured Afghanistan for three years until he had enough. He felt like going back to London and finally find another submissive to share his life with. He also had been shot, a minor wound but a major scar. It hurt depending on the weather and he hated it. 

And since he didn’t want to die around the dusty hills of Kandahar and Helmand he left the army and the medical corps a decorated war hero. Back home he buried his medal deep inside the drawer but kept his gun closer.

***

Later he got ready and dressed up for the club. Well, what John called dressing up. He looked rather harmless. Normal. Boring. But he was a ten on a scale from one to ten. He might even be a twelve. He smirked. Being underestimated had its advantages. No one assumed a high-level dom in washed-out blue jeans and a cuddly oatmeal jumper.

He arrived at the club and rang the bell. The door was opened by an older sub who bowed at once upon seeing John. John just gave him a short nod because he respected the older man. He handed over his jacket and was led into the salon right away. He didn’t have to ask for a drink; he was given it right away. The old man knew what he wanted and what he liked.

It took Lady Bevall only a few minutes until she sat down by John’s side.

“Dr Watson, it’s good to see you again.” John swallowed.

“Yes, well. I am sure you have heard what happened to the last sub I took home from here?” He looked up at her.

“Yes, I did. Quite unfortunate, wasn’t it?” She cleared her throat.

“Indeed it was. Unfortunately you weren’t here, so I had to deal with your co-manager. But we worked it out.” John looked thoughtful.

“I never would have thought that you domming someone could lead to such a strong reaction. The poor sod was scared to death. It took almost a whole day until he came out of bed and we could take the blanket away from him. He actually had clawed his fingers into it.” She looked at him.

“I didn’t even touch him, Eileen.” John sounded almost shocked. The boy had been his first after he had come back. But him being shocked wasn't for the boy, it was for his loss of control, for not having seen. He could have used him longer; if he only had paid more attention. 

“I know that. You just dommed him. You have used too much power.”

“Well, I will never try an inexperienced sub again. Never.” John shook his head. They sipped their drinks and didn’t speak for a while.

“I assume he has been taken good care of?” He looked at her. She nodded.

“Sure thing. You gave a lot of money for him and he is quite well again. I will keep him out of business for a while longer until he will be usable again. I didn’t even need all the money you gave. I put the rest on his account.” John nodded very pleased. Of course he hadn't meant it like that. The money had been a bribe, so he would get out of this unharmed. Whatever the club made of it, it didn't matter to him as long as he wouldn't be bothered.

“Very good.” He looked at her and tilted his head. It was an unspoken question and she grinned.

“Well, you might reconsider, Dr Watson.” He raised a brow.

“Reconsider what exactly?” He asked knowing very well what she meant.

“Reconsider the inexperienced. I have something you might want to take a closer look at.”

“Eileen, I just told you.” He dangerously glared at her and she started to sweat. She felt his dominance even though she was quite the domme herself. She was a 7.5. But she was nothing against him.

“I know, Dr Watson, I know. Just please? Come with me and have a look. I promise, you won’t regret it.” He quietly swore but stood.

“Very well. What makes you think you can promise anyway?”

“I know what you like, Dr Watson.” He nodded and followed her into the basement. Slowly they walked downstairs passing by several cells. In there sat subs who waited for their punishment or had just disobeyed once too much or some such thing. John was able to sense their fear. Now he could even sense them sensing him. He let his dominance float through the hall and the whimpering started almost the moment when he started to walk down the aisle. He bathed in their fear and looked forward to Eileen's offering.

Dr Watson slowly went over the concrete behind Eileen and not so subtle arranged his cock inside his pants. He was hard as a rock and leaking already. He was excited and looking forward to what was awaiting him. He licked his thin lip and deeply inhaled the fear stained air until they reached the door to the preparation room.

“So you have been preparing him?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yes. He is a fucking brat and needs a strong hand. You see, you are more than a ten and he is just the same on the submissive side. I think you could have so much fun together. Although I don’t think he will agree.” Now John had not only become curious but was more than aroused with excitement and lust.

“OK, I bite. Show me.” He straightened up and she opened the door.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Dom Supreme, pays a lot of money for Sherlock, Submissive Supreme, to take him away with him. He has plans for him. Plans a bit not good, not for Sherlock they are.

The first thing John saw were the sub’s eyes. He was wildly staring and his wide open eyes moved from left to right and back way too quickly. This one needed to be put under. This one needed to be shown his place.

John moved up close to the man and had a look. He was tall and slim and also way too thin. The skin he was able to see was pale and looked like marble. He was quite the beauty. His quicksilver eyes now had focused on him. He held the stare for more than a minute until he gave up groaning and shaking in his bindings. It was the longest a sub had ever managed with John and he was somehow impressed. Never mind the fact that he wasn't supposed to look into a dom's eyes anyway.

He was severely restrained into a straight-jacket and hung from a chain. John gave him a flat-handed and rather strong push on his sternum and he swung back and forth. His legs twitched in the attempt to kick out. His breathing appeared to be faster than before due to John's wicked move.

John grinned. He already liked this one.

Of course he wasn’t able to kick since his long legs were tightly bound by ropes and hooked to a ring in the floor. Around his neck was a broad black leather collar and over his head went several strips of leather being connected below his chin and behind his neck. His nose stuck out from between them and everything looked just beautiful. The harness suited him, as did the huge ball-gag that was being shoved behind his teeth making him drool all over himself.

“Aren’t you such the beauty! You are actually more a Snow White!” John’s grin as well as his stance was predatory and his smile was dangerous when he looked the man up and down. The man by now was sweating and helplessly twitching. It reminded John of a fish on the shore flapping all over the place.

John looked at Lady Bevall.

“You know me well, Eileen. Get him ready for me. I will pick him up tonight.” She smiled.

“Very well. Be careful though. Promise you will be careful.” She gently placed a hand on John’s arm who raised a brow and glared at her. She quickly pulled back.

“Forgive me.” She murmured. Neither saw the sub looking between them, smirking around the gag.

***

Back home John prepared the sub’s place in his house. He always did everything by himself. Sure, he could have asked his new sub to do all this but he preferred it like this. So he cleaned the room, made the bed and disinfected all the toys. He rubbed his hands imagining the tall dark beauty beneath him, on his knees with his thick cock pressing on his tongue, his hands tightly tied on his back. His breath became heavy and he cupped his prick. It had been a long time since his last beloved sub died. The ones following didn't count, weren't worth to remember.

Plus, he couldn’t have known that something like that was happening to the last rent-boy from the club when he dommed him. Admittedly he used a lot of dominance but he didn’t do that for the first time. Such a reaction was quite extreme. He sighed and looked around the room. Everything was ready. 

He checked all his supplies until there was nothing more to check. He looked at his watch and decided he could have a drink at the club before he was taking him home. He took the car that had tinted windows so no one was able to see what was going on inside, for instance transporting bound and gagged people through London. The Metropolitan Police wouldn’t think it fun. John grinned parking the car in the secured lot beside the club.

The door was opened by a female sub this time. She was on her knees the moment the door closed behind him. He smirked being right in the mood. She panted while he just left her behind handing over his jacket. He didn't actually hand it over; instead he threw it over her head and left her behind. He was in a good mood when he went looking for Lady Eileen. He found her in the salon. She at once focused on him.

“Dr Watson, everything is ready.” She broadly smiled.

“Is he prepared and ready to be taken ... home?” She nodded.

“Absolutely. Yes, he is. He wasn’t very happy though.” He grinned dangerously.

“Well, I didn’t expect him to do the happy dance. I will make sure he behaves.” His voice was low and dark and the people close by shivered.

"Let’s get him then, shall we?” She said suddenly wanting him to leave. He smirked but followed her to the waiting-room which was empty except for the submissive.

He knelt having a metal contraption on his neck with his hands over a bar. Another bar was stuck behind his knees so he wasn’t able to heel. It was supposed to hurt. His long and white cock stuck inside a cage.

John walked around him and this time he wasn’t able to see him because he was wearing a mask. He also was gagged again. It was such a clear sign that he was talking back too much. The mask only left his nostrils free. Plus, a thick dildo stuck inside his nicely shaped arse.

“What did he do to deserve this?” John asked pinching his left nipple, making it hurt. He twitched but couldn't let out more than a quiet groan.

“His behaviour was monstrous. He kicked and bit and spit when my servants tried to prepare him. To get him like this did take almost half an hour.” She still looked angry.

“You weren’t able to dom him?” John almost looked shocked. What a fucking challenge!

“I admit, I wasn’t. As I told you earlier today, he is just your counterpart on the scale, Dr Watson.”

“Very well. Keys and leash, if you please.” She handed it over and he gave her his card. Then she just left.

***

John looked at him for a while and thought about how to make him behave and follow him into the car without causing problems. Of course he could simply dom him but where would be the fun?

He knew that the guy knew he was here. He could read his body language very well. So he decided to start talking while moving in circles around him.

“Let me introduce myself. I am Dr John Watson. I am your new dom. You will obey to my every whim. If not, I will punish you. I will tell you only once what I want and desire and you will learn to long for it. I …” There was a snort and a huff coming from beneath the mask.

“Excuse me, what was that?” John asked and closed his nostrils. The guy stilled and made it for almost one and a half minutes until he started to panic. John let go.

“What will be done to you is your entire fault. I wonder how much you can take tonight. We will see.” His chest moved up and down very quickly but he hadn’t wet himself. John was quite a bit impressed.

“I will take you home and you will follow me. Nod if you heard me. Nod again if you will obey.” The man nodded twice.

“I will set you free now. You better behave.” John took away the metal bars and made him stand. He was tall, taller than John. He swayed for a bit and John held him tight.

"Do you need anything to drink or eat? I don't want you to fall over too soon.” John quietly laughed and the sub shook his head. John placed his palm on his chest and moved him backwards until he reached a leather bench.

“Sit.” He sat without resistance. His body tensed though because he had obviously forgotten he was wearing a plug. John grinned when taking off the mask. He dropped it and not too gently ruffled through his hair. He looked at him more closely.

“There you are. Almost perfect.” John took his wrist and felt for his pulse. It was too slow.

“I’ll feed you at home.” He took off the gag, as well. The reply came instantly.

“Not hungry.” The sub murmured. John glared at him.

“What was that?” He asked quietly. The guy glared back and it made John happy. One move and John's finger was hooked into the collar's d-ring. The slim man was quickly forced on his knees again. John caught his neck between his strong muscular thighs and pulled his arms up. He forced them way up high and tied his wrists together. He took another collar from the collection and buckled it tightly around his neck. The other one flew to the ground. The new one was broader and restricted his breathing. He hooked a finger through the d-ring and stared right into his eyes.

“I asked you a question.” John’s voice emitted danger.

“I said not hungry.” The answer was clear but was given in quite a tiny voice. So he was scared.

“Naughty. Cheeky. Rebellious. Perfect.” John said pressing a bit-gag behind his teeth. He buckled it as tight as possible so the bar pressed into the edges of his mouth. They would tear open soon enough. Not a sound came out but he still glared up at John.

John pressed him down so his head and chest were on the ground and his arse stuck up. He reached to the side where a box with gloves sat on a drawer. He extracted a pair and pulled them over with a snap. The sound elicited a twitch beneath him. He grinned. He lowered his head and pulled the guy's cheeks apart. Around the dildo his anus was rather red and sore and John raised a brow. He didn't like that. They must have forced it inside him. He didn't like damaged goods. If someone damaged this one beneath him, it would be him only. He made a mental note about it.

Anyway, he grabbed the dildo by its end and just pulled roughly until it plopped out with an obscene noise being underlined with a pained howl coming from the submissive. John checked a bit closer now but there was no blood. He used some wet wipes on him and applied salve. There was a sob now. This guy must be really tight because this wasn't a big dildo. John's cock was way bigger, longer and thicker. He hardened when imagining future fuck-fests.

John cuffed his ankles and used a smaller chain to connect them. Now he was only able to make small steps. Actually he only could shovel over the floor. And only then he hooked the leash to his collar and once pulled.

John looked at his cock being still stuck inside the cage. It had no keys but tiny buckles and John took the thing off of him. His cock was also chafed and his mental list grew. He would have to complain tomorrow. This cock belonged to him now. He wiped it, too, and applied salve, as well. 

“Come along now. I’ll get you into my car and take you home where I will punish you because of your back-talking. You need to be more respectful towards me. And you better learn it soon.” The guy stood and slowly followed the pull. John made him hop up the stairs with his cuffed ankles and he gracefully proceeded to the upper floor hopping all the way. John was fucking hard.

He wobbled towards the car and John opened the door to the passenger-seat. The guy folded himself onto the seat and John leaned over to fasten the seat-belt. He got very close and only now sensed that something was going on because his whole body was tense and he pressed back into the seat. John hadn't really hurt him yet, so why was he so scared?

Slowly John looked up but didn’t meet his eyes. The man appeared to be rather shy on occasion and had averted his eyes.

“Look at me.” He used his dominance and forced him to lock eyes with him. 

“Don’t be scared of me. Not yet. If you behave, nothing will happen to you. If you keep misbehaving or act around like a brat, you will suffer the consequences. Like tonight." John waited for a few seconds and felt him getting calmer. He blinked several times and relaxed back into the seat.

“Very good, my pretty little boy.” John closed the door and took his place behind the wheel. He started the car and rode away. He noticed the guy looking out of the window and John didn’t mind.

He looked forward to abuse this beauty and rough him up a lot.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John brings Sherlock into his home and plans a lot of things to do to him. But at first there will be the punishment because Sherlock wasn't able to behave and show the proper respect. How will Sherlock cope?

John drove directly into the garage. He walked around and opened the door for him. He saw how exhausted he was. He also noticed dizziness and some more. He took the chain between his ankles off because he didn't want him to break his bones. He led him into the kitchen and made him sit on a chair. He took off the gag but left the rope around his wrists.

“Listen to me. I asked if you were hungry and you denied. I doubt that. I will ask once more. The decision is between a nice dinner at the table with me or being force fed by tube. Your choice.” John stood with his muscular arms akimbo and the guy shyly looked up at him.

“Dinner at the table. Please.” His voice was rough and John poured him some cool water and put a straw into the glass. He held it up and the guy sucked.

John was still hard and this picture right in front of him didn’t help. He took his pulse again after he had finished. It still was too weak. 

John sighed and took off all the restrains. His hands and arms just fell to his sides and he stretched out his long legs beneath the table. John just let him. He needed to adjust.

“I want you to be honest with me. So tell me, are you hungry?” He nodded.

"Words! And be more respectful. They must have taught you something at the club, slut?"

"Hungry." He still didn't look at him.

"What did I just say?" John used his palm to hit him on the cheek. The imprint was visible at once and he almost fell off the chair. His own hand came up to touch his face but John snatched his wrist pressing on his bones and he made it hurt.

"No! Your body belongs to me and there won't be no touching yourself!" His voice boomed through the tiled room and the man hunched his shoulders, moved even deeper into the chair.

"So? Last try, my skinny boy." John slanted his eyes. He was able to see that his sub was scared to death by now. That felt good, so very good. He swallowed and in an attempt to calm himself pressed his palms flat on his thighs.

"Yes, I am hungry, Sir."

John didn't praise him. He didn't deserve a praise yet. He had yet to earn John's praise.

“Thirsty?”

"Yes, I am thirsty, too, Sir."

“Tired?” He tensed again but replied.

“Yes, Sir. A bit, Sir.” His voice was barely audible.

“Anything else?” John demanded respectful answers and he got them by now.

“I am scared to death, Sir. Nervous. Helpless. Cold. Sir.” His voice had gone soft and he twitched when John took one arm and started to massage him.

“I am your dom. I will take care of you and I expect you to do the same. You need to tell me if something is wrong, if you feel sick or dizzy. And should you feel sick or dizzy it will be only because of me." John laughed. The guy slowly nodded looking frightened.

“Replies in full sentences only.” The guy cleared his throat again.

“Yes, I will do that from now on, Sir.” John nodded rather pleased. It was getting better.

“I’ll put the kettle on and while the water is boiling I will show you to your room. I also provided clothes. The ones you are wearing are rubbish. Come on.” The guy just stood and slowly followed the dom.

John opened the door and made an inviting gesture.

“This is your room. It has an en suite. If you need anything, miss anything, let me know.” He expectantly looked up at him and faced a wondrous expression.

“What’s wrong?” John asked raising a brow.

“Sir, absolutely nothing is wrong. This is beyond expectations, Sir. It’s wonderful, Sir. Thank you, Sir!” He fell on his knees in front of John and tried to kiss his hand.

"I told you I would take care of you. This is taking care of you so you will keep looking acceptable and stay in a proper state for me to use. I see no use in a malnourished and over-tired sub. Now get up and into something decent to wear. Clothes are over there. Tea is about ready.” And he left him alone. It was a smart move from John’s side. 

The guy stared at the closed door. He didn’t know if there were cameras, so he stayed on the safe side and suppressed the triumphant smirk that wanted to appear on his face.

***

John had a weird feeling about the guy but wasn’t able to interpret it yet. He would need to wait. He just knew that something wasn’t right.

But first he made tea. He placed the tea with sugar and milk on a tray and waited for him to appear. He was quick, John had to give him that. And he had chosen soft denims with a V-necked shirt that brought out his collar. He also wore no socks or shoes.

“You said you were cold. What about socks?” John asked.

“There weren’t any socks, Sir.” The same moment John realised he told the truth. He always wanted them barefoot. Should he make an exception? He decided against.

“You can put your feet under a pillow. I don't want you to catch a cold. Now take that tray and follow me.” He just started to walk. The guy grabbed the tray and was on his heels in a second.

He carefully looked around. No one else seemed to be here. It was quite the home. Old and beautiful furniture and curtains. Wooden floor-boards and doors. He liked it here.

It showed the style of the dom who lived here. He must be a wealthy man. No wonder being more than a ten. This home reminded him of the place he grew up in and he sighed but only inside his head.

John pointed towards a coffee-table and he placed everything on top of it. John motioned for him to pour it and he looked up questioningly if sugar or milk were wanted. John only wanted milk. Only after he had served John he took tea, milk and two sugars. He even licked his lips.

John then indicated the place on the hardwood by his legs and he knelt down gracefully holding the cup. Carefully he made himself comfortable and sat on his heels turning his feet inwards. John didn't stop him but he kept watching.

“Thank you, Sir.” He sipped some and it was perfect. John drank, too, and just waited. And right he was, there came a question.

“May I ask something, Sir?” John shrugged.

“Sure. I even want you to ask because you need to do it right.” He smiled and kept drinking.

“I need to know how to address you with proper respect, Sir. What do you prefer, Sir?”

“Sir will be perfect for standard conversation. During a session or punishment I will let you know. But only if you are able to speak anyway.” John answered smirking.

“Yes, Sir. I won’t forget, Sir.”

“I don’t want you to get cold. Use the pillow as I have told you before.” John pushed it over and he placed it behind him over his feet.

“Thank you, Sir. What will be my duties except for the obvious, Sir?” Now John woke a bit more. That was an unexpected question.

“Always ask for permission to speak, bitch. Once isn't enough. Every time is advisable. I will add something to your upcoming punishment. Anyway, what do you think your obvious duties are, my skinny whore?” John asked.

“Pleasure you, Sir. Making you orgasm mostly; in any possible way you wish, Sir.” John outright laughed.

“The perfect reply, my beautiful fuck-toy. Anyway, apart from that I expect you to tidy up. Clean the kitchen, dust the rooms, hoover. I like to watch you doing it naked. Sometimes a bit tied up and with something in your tight hole.” The guy swallowed and almost choked on his tea.

“Is something wrong, pet?” John asked with a wicked smile on his face.

“No, Sir. Nothing is wrong, Sir.” He carefully wiped his mouth with the provided napkin.

“Well, I want you to appear every morning ready to be taken at 8 am. It depends on what I want right then if you are taken or not. I will tell you what to do right then. I will never appear inside your room without proper knocking. This room is your sanctuary.” He had some tea and the guy kept listening.

“Of course I do have a play-room. It’s in the basement and I will show you tomorrow. I expect you to obey my every order. I will punish you if you don’t. The punishment depends on your behaviour and on what you have done wrong. The only thing I won’t have you do is sex with animals or children or corpses. Expect everything else you have ever heard of, my precious.” John drank more and held up his cup wordlessly for a refill. The guy poured him more tea. His hands were shaking.

“I will dom you into everything you don’t like. I will make you wear women’s clothing. I will make you into a pony or some piece of furniture. I will piss into your hole and keep it there.” John was getting a bit greedy. He hadn’t had someone for a very long time and he just longed to have his way with someone again. He wanted to do so many things, things he had never done before. And by now he almost was desperate.

The guy’s hands started to shake some more and he was also sweating. John happily noticed it all. He was excited.

“I will absolutely never share you with one of my guests. I will never brand you or shave your head to humiliate you. I won’t parade you around on parties or show you off on a stage.” He relaxed a bit again.

“I will humiliate you though because it’s a big turn-on for me to see you cry and sob.” John grinned like the devil.

“So, looking forward to our time together?” He asked and looked right into his eyes. 

“Yes, I am looking forward to our time together, Sir.” The guy replied in a very small voice. His pupils were dilated and he was hard. The bulge in his tight jeans was absolutely visible. John grinned some more and leaned back into the sofa.

“Now we are going to have dinner. Dinner that you will be cooking.” The guy looked absolutely shocked.

“But, Sir, I can’t cook! Forgive me but I can’t! Sir!” He looked stricken and John looked disappointed.

“Well, I can’t dom cooking skills into you, can I. Then you have to just order take-away. There are menus in the kitchen pinned to the fridge. I like everything. You choose. Go!” He quickly unfolded his long legs and jumped to his feet.

“Yes, Sir. Are you done, Sir?” He pointed at the tea and John nodded. He took it with him. He cleaned the cups and everything and meanwhile checked the menus. John listened in from the outside. And only when he heard him clutter with plates and such he joined him again.

“I do admire some initiative in my sub but not at the beginning.”

“Forgive me, Sir.” He had already taken plates and everything needed.

“I’ll show you the dining-room where you will serve as my plate from time to time, bound to the large wooden table. Your head is lifted up and some food is stuck between your teeth. I can see it already.” John looked him up and down.

“As you wish, Sir.” John stepped up close.

“Are you feeling quite well?” He asked roughly reaching between his legs and squeezing his genitals.

“Yes, Sir. I am just fine, Sir.” He once pinched his cock.

“Spread your bloody legs for me, bitch! Why do I have to tell you something so simple? As a proper submissive you should know what is expected! You should know how to do that, slut!” John hissed. He quickly obeyed and John felt him everywhere. John was rude and brutal and his touches would surely leave bruises even though there was a barrier of fabric. He was twitching but didn’t move away. Instead he grew even more and started to pant. 

“Oh, my pretty sub likes being touched there. He likes being teased. He likes being manhandled, doesn’t he?” He looked up again and their eyes met. The guy’s eyes were open wide, his cheeks were red.

“Yes, Sir, your sub likes all that. Thank you, Sir.” It obviously wasn't true.

John laughed out loud zipping open his denims and reaching inside. The guy tensed again and didn’t move at all.

“Hands on your nape, my skinny whore!” John ordered and he almost too slowly moved until his fingers were woven together. John pulled out his cock and stroked him a few times. Only when he had reached full hardness he forced it back inside making him whimper quietly. He wasn’t able to suppress the noise. It was rather painful because John wasn't very gentle when forcing his cock back into his denims.

“Say again?” John said.

“It is nothing, Sir.” He answered and bit his plush lower lip. John pressed and rubbed some more until he came into his trousers like a school-boy. John grinned up at him.

“Naughty.”

“I am sorry, Sir. Forgive me, please, Sir.” The guy murmured and blushed prettily. It looked almost as if he was still rather shy.

John washed his hands in the sink and estimated the time until their food would arrive. He decided there was enough. He opened one drawer and took out some cable binders he had in every room. You never knew when you needed them and they were just so useful.

“Turn your back on me and lower your hands.” He quickly did as being told and John tied his wrists with the plastic.

“Kneel.” He went down but too slow for John’s taste. He grabbed some strands of his longish dark hair and roughly pulled it back.

“Next time you will do it faster. When I give you the order to kneel I expect you to drop down quickly. Is that understood, pet?” He stared him down and saw the sweat around his brows.

“Yes, Sir, it is understood.” At least he answered correctly. John once shook him and let go of him.

“Open up for me.” He opened his mouth and John waited for about a minute until saliva collected and moved over his lower lip. He pressed his finger on his tongue so he couldn’t lick it off. He pressed down hard and even scratched his fingernail over his teeth making him whimper. Only then he pulled out and wiped his fingers on his t-shirt.

“Stay.” He started to tremble and John was pleased. He slowly opened his fly and pulled his cock out. It was long and thick. He watched the guy stare at his member and saw the fear in his eyes. His prick twitched.

“Go on and make it good.” John ordered and the guy had to move on his knees. He had to open up wider to accommodate John’s girth. Then he set to work. John at once knew he had an inexperienced man on his knees before him but he showed patience because he had obeyed. He didn’t touch his head yet but waited how far he would get.

He got surprisingly far and again John was a tad bit impressed. He decided to dish out some praise.

“You are doing so well. Very good. Such a beautiful boy and so good for me.” The guy’s eyes fluttered close and he relaxed. He kept licking and slurping. Saliva ran over his plush lips and soon enough tears fell from his eyes. John’s prick grew even more and only now he started to make noises.

John reached out and took hold of some strands of his hair. John’s cock twitched when the guy hit his vein hard without any intention to do so. But the move made John fist into his hair and his hips once pushed forward. John growled out his lust and clenched his eyes shut.

The guy choked and tried to move off but John wouldn’t let go. He held him in position in a steel grip. He choked some more and also cried when his tongue got pressed down by John's fat cock.

“Stay. Keep your position. Try harder!” Now he put some power into his orders and they locked eyes. He felt him relax around him, at least a little bit. John pushed deeper holding him still in his vice-like grip.

“You are doing fine. Very good. Now go on. Good boy. So good for me. So beautiful.” John praised but kept pushing into him. His eyes were half closed but he still looked up.

John used more force and tightened his grip and the sucking intensified. He saw how hard he tried and decided not to push him too far. Instead he gave him orders he could follow for now.

“Hold your breath and swallow on my command. Now!” John pressed down into his throat and saw his wide eyes water. He leaked pre-cum and he saw him swallow. He also felt him swallow. And by now he didn’t choke with his every push. He held his eyes and ordered again and then a third time. Only then he pulled back and let him relax.

“Breathe. Relax. You are perfect for me, aren’t you? My good, beautiful, boy. Very, very good.” The guy swayed on his knees and let out a low humming sound. He seemed to be close to subspace. John could almost smell his submission. It was beautiful.

“Proceed slowly now. Swallow some more. Just like that.” John grabbed his hair with both hands. He forced his cock back inside, deep down. John felt he was close.

“Swallow.” The guy swallowed. Pre-cum kept constantly leaking and when his balls pulled up he pushed forward getting stuck partly down his throat. His eyes were wide open and he didn’t move, couldn’t breathe, but he swallowed several times very quickly.

John loudly groaned and came directly and deep into his throat. He felt him trembling and pulled out smearing loads of cum all over his chin. Slowly he let go and looked at the debauched man in front of him.

He watched him sway on his knees and he kept making the low humming sound. It was utterly sexy.

John decided not to shove his cock back into his mouth to let him clean it. Instead he took a kitchen-towel and used it to clean himself up. He put his dick back into his trousers and pulled up the zip. 

He didn’t move but kept humming. He was deep under. It gave John an all time high.

John cupped his cheek and then bit hard into his jaw.

“Just perfect. Thank you.” The guy woke up and the dreamy smile was replaced with a fearful expression. John smiled and it felt like heaven for him.

***

John helped him up and made him sit on a kitchen-chair after he had cut the plastic. He checked on his wrists and saw they were a bit chafed. He cleaned and disinfected them. He let everything happen and didn't react at all. John took his pulse and found it fine. The humming though and his whole behaviour, John had never experienced something like that.

Right then the doorbell rang and his head came up. His eyes became completely clear and he looked confused. Their eyes met again and he tried to get up.

“I am sorry, Sir. I will go and answer the door, Sir. I will hurry, Sir.” He stood too quickly and fell back. John grinned.

“Stay. Sit. Wait for me. Don’t move.” He slumped into the chair.

“Yes, Sir.” John cast a last glance at him but felt OK to leave him right there.

He hurried over and got their food. He hadn’t even asked what he had ordered and found it was from the Chinese place he actually favoured. And only then he felt his hunger. He placed the bags on the table and took plates and things himself.

“Come on. We will have dinner properly.” They sat down and the guy slowly woke some more. He rubbed over his arms. John watched him while he filled the plates.

“Do you remember what I asked you to do?” His head came up and he clearly had no idea what John meant.

“You asked me to do many things, Sir.” John wrinkled his nose but smiled.

“Cheeky.” The sheer power of the single world made him hunch his shoulders.

“I am sorry, Sir.” He only whispered the words. His voice had become very small again.

“So?” John pushed some more and he saw him thinking.

“You told me to tell you if something was wrong, if I needed anything or if I felt sick, Sir. Right now I am exhausted but not feeling unwell, Sir. I am still hungry. Sir.” He didn’t look at him.

“Very good. Don’t forget about it. Now eat but do it slowly.”

“Yes, Sir.” And he really started to eat. John followed right away. He suddenly realised that there was nothing to drink, so he stood again. The guy looked alarmed.

“Stay. I am getting us something to drink. Keep eating.”

“Thank you, Sir.” And he really did as being told concentrating on his food. John went over to the fridge to get water and juice. He also brought some soda, just in case. He wanted him to feel good. He also needed him strong enough to survive his upcoming punishment. He really looked surprised when John placed everything on the table.

“Take what you like, pet. It’s all fine.”

“Thank you, Sir. What would you like, Sir?” He offered to pour their drinks and John pointed at the juice. 

“Thank you. I am very pleased with you right now.” He sat down again and a light shade of red was on his new sub's sharp cheekbones.

“It’s good to be praised, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” He quietly spoke and appeared genuinly shy. Then he drank a glass of soda. John watched him eat and he actually ate quite a lot. After dinner his eyes drooped but he kept sitting upright.

“A last thing.” His head came up.

“Yes, Sir? What do you want me to do, Sir?” He looked a bit scared again as if expecting something nasty before bedtime.

“I want to know your name.” John demanded.

“I’ll have the name you give me, Sir.” John raised a brow.

“Such as?” He slanted his eyes and saw him swallow.

“Such as slut, bitch, whore, Sir. I don’t know, Sir. Whatever you prefer, Sir.”

“I prefer your name. Now.” He started to sweat again.

“Sherlock, Sir. Sherlock Holmes, Sir.” John just looked at him.

“Are you making this up?” He whispered. Sherlock almost looked shocked and shook his head.

“No, Sir. I don’t, Sir. Please believe me Sir! I am not making this up, Sir. My name is Sherlock Holmes, Sir. You can ask Lady Bevall, Sir! She can prove my existence and she still is holding my ID. Sir.” He swallowed and he was nervous. John wondered why he was nervous. And he just knew that something was wrong. His first impression had been right. He needed to find out. He wasn’t bored anymore.

“OK, I do believe you. Sherlock. I will use your name whenever you deserve it and as I see fit.” Sherlock still just stared.

“Relax.” He gave a full body shudder but did relax. By now John was tired and exhausted. He never had to use so much force behind his domming like today. Sherlock Holmes really was a tenner.

John loved every single fucking second of it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock thinks about why he is with the dom. He also gets his first punishment and it won't be his last.

Before John would send Sherlock to bed he would punish him for all his disobedience from today.

"Kneel!" Sherlock almost fell off his chair when the dominance hit him. At once he was panting. John towered above him and hooked a leash to the d-ring of his collar. He just pulled him along without any more orders. Sherlock crawled by his side through the house and chafed his knees on the hardwood and rugs. John pulled him upstairs and into his bedroom.

"Assume position, bitch!" John barked and Sherlock knelt straight and his hands were folded on his nape. John started to circle him.

"You will receive your punishment now. You were naughty, cheeky and simply didn't follow the simplest rules. Rules, you should know about being a submissive. Obviously your former doms have been lacking in your training and education. This will change. You are mine now." John opened a drawer and rummaged around as long as it took to wind Sherlock up.

"Twenty strokes with the riding-crop and half an hour with an electric device should do for today." Sherlock made the mistake and brought his head up. John very slowly tilted his head and at once Sherlock looked away.

"Perhaps I'll be just wicked enough to stretch your testicles." John placed cuffs on his thin wrists and attached ropes to some hooks in the wall. Sherlock stood with his arms spread wide facing the wall. He cuffed his ankles, too, and made him spread his legs. Already his long legs trembled with fear and tension because of the strained position they were in. John again enjoyed a lasting look all over Sherlock's beautiful body. He picked up the crop and hit him full force on the back. Sherlock screamed. The pain was wicked.

"Count the hits, thank me and beg for forgiveness." John demanded holding up the crop.

"One! Thank you, Sir! I beg for your forgiveness, Sir!" Sherlock sobbed out the words. John grinned and continued to hit him until the tenth strike. 

"Ten! Thank you, Sir! I beg for your forgiveness, Sir!" Sherlock's voice was weak and small but he got the words out. He was strong. What was more unbearable to him was his arousal. He was constantly leaking pre-cum on the hardwood and his cock hovered in the air. He enjoyed the pain being dished out. He was a submissive after all. This was a strong dom and he was able to do anything to him. Normally he made all the doms giving him joy without them ever noticing. That game was obviously over now. John was too strong a dom. Even for him.

"Well done so far, slut. I am a tad bit impressed. Such a good little slut you are. And you even like it. So you shall have it." While preparing the electric dildo he admired his handiwork on Sherlock's body. Red, angry welts had already been forming over his back and arse. And he wasn't even done yet. He applied a generous amount of lube due to his sore behind from before. 

"I advise you to relax." He once slapped his cheek and then pulled one cheek to the side and poking on his entrance with the dildo. It slipped in due to the lube and the stretch from before. And it hurt because Sherlock choked out a strangled sob. But John kept pushing until only the handle was seen. Right after he dressed his balls into a longish piece of leather stretching them. Sherlock whimpered and bit his lips. There were d-rings on the leather to which John attached some weights. Now his breath hitched and he loudly screamed not being able to hold back anymore. But his cock was still rock-hard and leaking.

John picked up the riding-crop again.

"Ten more to go and count, slut!" John laughed and brought the crop down on Sherlock's thighs.

"Eleven! Thank you, Sir! I beg for your forgiveness, Sir!" His voice was getting weak and saliva dribbled over his lips. When the last blow was received he could barely hold himself up. He constantly cried and due to his moves the weights attached to his balls dangled freely and only gave him more pain. and only then John switched on the dildo. electricity pulsed through Sherlock's arse and he wildly screamed and howled pulling at the ropes. His whole body twitched and jerked. John changed the intensity several times but never stopped.

Sherlock was still begging when he lowered the pulsing down to almost nothing and approached him. He looked at his cock and it was still hard. John wondered if he would come without being touched.

"Listen, bitch. I will get the things off of you and out of you. But you aren't allowed to come until I tell you to. Understood?" He reached up and into his hair. He forcefully pulled it back and strained his neck.

"Yes, Sir, I understood." Sherlock once sobbed and shakily exhaled when John took of the leather and the weights. It felt as if his balls were stretched down to his knees. Sherlock concentrated hard on something bad. He didn't have to think long. John's presence was enough. He didn't want to know what John did to him when he came without being allowed. Another hit with the crop hit home.

"Don't dream away, slut!" John hissed while fumbling with the electric device. Sherlock felt it leave his body very slowly. John kept moving it back inside and then pulled again. Sherlock tensed and shivered. Then John pinched his balls.

"I am sorry, Sir. I am not dreaming away, Sir." His voice broke over the title.

"You have taken your punishment as a perfect submissive. Now I am wondering if you could still come? It sure looks like it." John looked again at Sherlock's cock that twitched and hovered in mid-air.

"Tell me then, my perfect little whore, as my submissive, are you enjoying yourself?" With an almost innocent expression John asked the question and looked up at Sherlock.

"Yes, Sir. I am enjoying myself." Sherlock sobbed it out.

"Why do you enjoy yourself?" John asked with a wicked smile. He could see that Sherlock was scrambling for the right answer.

"I am enjoying myself because you are a Dominant Supreme, Sir. You are perfect for me because only you could make me submit and give me the things I need, show me the place I belong, Sir."

John was a tiny bit disappointed because this was just a perfect reply. He decided to end this for tonight.

"Come for me now!" John roughly whispered the words. For a second Sherlock stilled but then he threw his head back and howled like a wolf. His cock pulsed and made his body shake with a forceful orgasm. John had never witnessed such a beautiful thing. It took him several minutes until he was done. He weakly hung from the wall and John cut off the ropes. Sherlock just dropped in a heap on the hardwood.

"I will show some mercy soon but you surely must have noticed that I haven't come yet, haven't you? So finish your duties for today, pet." John reached down and fisted into his hair. with a steel grip he had him back on his knees and two strong fingers forced his jaw open. He showed his hard cock into Sherlock's mouth and just pushed forward. He didn't need long while listening to Sherlock's gurgling noises, his whimpering and tears. Roaring he shot his load down his throat and made him swallow. Sherlock coughed and spit and cum flew over his plush lips. John shoved him off and pointed to the wall.

"You may clean this mess tomorrow, slut!" Sherlock wasn't able to reply. He was too weak to get up. He was confused. He slowly brought up his head and looked for his dom.

"Please, Sir?" His voice slurred. He had no idea what to do now. This dom had weakened him so much. He couldn't even remember if it had ever happened before.

John looked at the slumped body of Sherlock Holmes. His sub. He suddenly grinned. Oh God, yes. His sub! And even if he was a cruel and brutal dom, he knew what his duty was. He had to take care of him, so at least he could be ready to be on duty tomorrow. He slowly stalked towards him. 

"I am here. Come down, my pretty slut. I'll take you to bed." John picked him up and carried him into his room downstairs. Sherlock was no weight at all. His long and gangly limbs swung around while he carried him. He muttered something but the words were slurred and John didn't mind. He threw him onto his bed and wrote him a note saying to be ready as soon as he woke in the morning. He had a last look at his naked body and checked on his welts and bruises. He also applied some cream and rubbed it into his skin. He felt his pulse and it was rather weak but still fine. John let finally go and Sherlock at once rolled on his side. His hands were looking for the blanket and found it. he pulled it up to his face and sighed. Only then he relaxed.

***

John really got surprised the next morning because when he slumped into the kitchen at around seven he found Sherlock there already being quite the busy little bee. He leaned against the wooden frame and just watched for a bit. Sherlock had showered and his hair was still a bit damp. He was dressed in another set of fresh clothes. And he had a cookbook open and was preparing breakfast. John cleared his throat and made him jump. He quickly turned around and looked at him. He swallowed.

“Good morning, Sir. You are too early, Sir. I am not yet done, Sir. I am sorry, Sir. I should have assumed …” But John smiled. He wanted breakfast and it looked like Sherlock was up to it.

"You are doing fine.” Sherlock was panting while still holding the wooden spoon. Around him was chaos but John just let him and went to get ready and shower.

Sherlock looked at his retreating back and deeply exhaled. Only why had he agreed to do this shit? This wasn’t even legwork, this was horrible. Admittedly he was a supreme submissive but he had never followed the urge to kneel at someone’s legs and get hand-fed. And now his brother had sent him to work for Dr John Watson, former army-doctor and Captain in Her Majesty’s army.

The price he already had to pay was high. He had been a virgin. Now there had been things in his behind back at the club and here, not the real thing yet though, but that was a matter of hours, Sherlock assumed. He didn’t look forward to more of Dr Watson’s punishments and he really would try to avoid them. But he also knew it couldn’t be avoided. He would do something wrong or moved the wrong way or was just being naughty or talked back. That would be enough. And he had gotten a taste of it all inside Lady Bevall’s club who had had no idea who he really was. Plus, yesterday night had been both a nightmare and the best orgasm he ever experienced.

His brother Mycroft Holmes had promised to buy him a new flat. He had picked it already. It was a nice little flat in Baker Street. He had also made him promise he would provide food and everything he needed for a year. He had also asked for a connection to Scotland Yard to solve crimes, cold cases at last. Mycroft promised all of that.

It really had to be important to find out who John H. Watson really was and what he had done during his time in Afghanistan besides being an army-doctor. And if someone could, it was Sherlock Holmes. Even though he wondered why his brother didn’t know about it. He normally knew everything.

Unfortunately he had no idea of cooking breakfast or any other meal. Plus he had no tablet to go online and ask Google. But he had found the cook-book and now tried his very best. He knew how to perform complicated experiments. He should be able to cook a simple breakfast.

He actually had wanted to do this because he saw it as a challenge. He was a supreme submissive, a tenner. John Watson was a supreme dom and more than a tenner or so his brother had told him. Sherlock loved challenges and he gladly had accepted this one.

***

He managed a nice breakfast by the time John returned all ready for action wearing black denims, no socks or shoes and a tight black t-shirt. Sherlock swallowed. He had to admit this man was very attractive and his choice of clothing enhanced his beautiful physique.

Sherlock had even managed to clean up already and put the dishes into the dishwasher. John sat down and looked at the offerings. Then he suddenly looked up.

“Business starts now. I will ask only once more if you are ready or have any problems.” He picked at a cucumber and put it into his mouth still looking at Sherlock.

“No, Sir. I have no problems and I am ready, Sir.” John nodded rather pleased.

“Very good, Sherlock. I am very pleased with all this. You did well. And now I want you kneeling by my side.” At once Sherlock dropped down and knelt upright. He remembered what John had said yesterday.

“Good boy.” Sherlock really liked being praised, it made him feel good. Perhaps he was ripe? His mind wandered off without him and he only woke when a sharp pain hit his cheek.

“I asked you a question!” John’s voice was loud and Sherlock tensed.

“I am sorry, Sir.” John slanted his eyes.

“You will be. I can promise. Hands on your nape, spread your knees and open up.” Sherlock instantly obeyed. John reached behind him and opened a drawer. He seemed to have toys everywhere.

What you call toys. It was a simple cloth-peg but Sherlock already knew how much pain they could inflict when being placed on the right parts of one’s body. And this peg went right over Sherlock’s tongue. The next went between his nostrils and he started to cry at once.

John liked what he saw and became hard rather quickly.

“Stay.” He ordered harshly and continued to drink coffee and eat the scrambled eggs. He actually tried everything Sherlock had prepared and it was perfect.

“I am an honest person. This is very good; everything is cooked to perfection. Only why can’t you behave and concentrate on obeying and submitting to me? Hm?” He looked at him lightly shaking his head. Sherlock whimpered. John’s dominance made him do it and he couldn’t prevent it. He wasn’t really scared of what John could do to him; he was scared about the fact that he wasn’t able to fight him, that his mental abilities were too weak. The most scared he was of the idea that he would like what was being done to him. He actually didn't want to give up his life. He didn't want to be depending on someone else, to be taken care of like someone not being able to do so by himself. It was such a horrible thought.

***

John saw that Sherlock was scared and he smirked. He also saw that Sherlock was aroused; not obviously yet, but his eyes and his flushed skin told another story.

John did nothing but look at him while he was having breakfast. The tension grew way up high and Sherlock at the end started to twitch.

“I said stay.” John quietly said. Sherlock’s shoulders hunched. John kept looking at him and finally decided to put him under for a while. Perhaps he just needed that with being a supreme submissive? John had never dommed one before him because he had just never met one. He had to assume that they were very strong and not easy to handle. Plus this one was also very intelligent. It wouldn’t be easy.

He turned back towards Sherlock and took away the pegs. Sherlock cried some more because the pain was always worse when pegs or clamps got taken off. He snivelled and sobbed and John loved every second.

He handed over some tissues and Sherlock blew his nose and binned the used things afterwards. John reached into another drawer and got some ropes out. He stepped behind him and placed a hand on his lower back.

“Give me your hands.” Sherlock lowered his arms and John bound his wrists and arms. He walked around him and made him look up. Sherlock couldn’t but lock eyes with him. His lips stood open and he panted lightly already.

“I will take you into my playroom now. There I will put you under. You have to get calmer, you have to relax. This is not a punishment. Do you understand?” Tears welled up in Sherlock’s eyes and he slowly shook his head.

“No, I don’t, Sir. I promised to adjust, Sir. Please let me try some more, Sir? I don’t need …” John snatched some strands of his hair and pulled him down so they were eye to eye.

“You promised to adjust with my capable help. This is my capable help. You will get many more chances to get better with it. Plus, I am the one here who decides what you need or not. Is that clear?” He strongly pulled his hair. The strands were tight around his fingers.

“Yes, Sir. It is clear, Sir. Forgive me, Sir.” He kept sobbing desperately when John let go.

“Follow me.” And he put some force behind it. Sherlock stumbled after him and almost choked when being ordered to follow. John Watson was really strong and he was horribly scared. This man could make him do anything and he would have no choice but to obey.

He almost fainted upon entering the playroom and seeing what was inside. Some of the things he had never seen before, not even in the club. His eyes darted around and roamed over several objects until John placed his palm on his hip.

“You don’t have to be scared. I won’t hurt you. You didn’t do anything wrong. I will just put you under. There is nothing to be afraid of. You will feel relaxed and perfectly fine while being put under and afterwards, too.” Sherlock stared at him but wasn’t able to formulate a reply. He looked desperate. His big brain wasn't able to decide between being put under and being put down. It sounded all the same in his messed up brain.

“Do you trust me?” John asked quietly. Sherlock really thought about it. And he came to the conclusion that he actually did to a certain extent. John was a strong dom, the strongest he had ever met. He surely would hurt him any time he liked but not that bad. And he would always take care of him. His brother was strong, too, but not that strong. But he was cruel. Upon finding out he couldn’t dom his own brother into submission in his younger years, he had just hurt him and punished him for nothing.

“Yes, I do trust you, Sir. You only would if you were punishing me, Sir.” John smiled and stroked over his body.

“That’s right, Sherlock. So you have been listening to me after all.” John smiled up at him.

“I will comment everything I do from now on. You know the rules. If you feel sick, you will tell me. If it gets unbearable for whatever reason, you will tell me however you are capable of.” Sherlock repeated everything and already felt much better. John used his dominance to make him come down.

“Very good, Sherlock. I will start now."

“Undress.” The order came out of the blue but Sherlock obeyed at once. He placed everything on a little table by the side while John admired his wonderful body and skin.

“Kneel on here.” He pointed towards a stool and Sherlock did as being told. John kept praising him and started to shake out some ropes. He knew exactly what he wanted and what this man needed. He led the rope over Sherlock’s slim body. When he was done with his torso his hands touched the opposite elbow. The rope went over his shoulders, over and beneath his chest and was knotted off on his back.

“Get up, bitch.” He pulled him up and felt him relax. He walked him over to a padded wide bench and made him get chest-down on it. Next he tied his calves to his thighs and only then really recognised how lithe he was. He admirably moved his fingertips over his body.

“So beautiful. So good for me, pet.” He praised him again and earned a sigh. He was going under already but he still had some more to go. He hooked the first carabineer into the rope on his back. He took the remote and pressed a button until the chain was tight and Sherlock was upright.  
Next he got a soft leather mask. He saw Sherlock eye it with a lot of scepticism but he didn’t flinch when John pulled it over his head smoothing his hair down on the way. He closed it by the strips and pulled them tight. Sherlock was blind now and the tension grew again. His lips stood open a bit but now John took an inflatable gag and pushed it between his teeth and into his mouth. The tube hung outside and John attached a leather buckle to the mask. It got buckled on the left side and led over the mouth. The tube was pulled through an opening and everything was tightened on the right. Sherlock groaned when John started to pump up the gag until his cheeks were filled out and his tongue was pressed down. He took off the tube and closed the hole. Now his nostrils were the only part not covered and he slightly panicked.

John looked at his cock and saw it was halfway up. Normally he wouldn’t allow this kind of arousal being shown by a sub but this was different. He lowered him back down and attached more chains to the ropes around his legs. Finally he hung in suspension and got lifted up. His head hung and he slowly swung while being lifted. His posture was relaxed by now and his cock was rock hard and dripping. He started to let out a humming sound again and it surprised John. He had gone under and he had done so very quickly. Actually he had planned to shove something into his behind. He kept watching him but didn’t do anything.

After long hours Sherlock let out a low moan, a long and sensual sound that made John’s skin crawl. He slowly stood and walked over to him. He was coming back up and John started to set him free carefully avoiding his cock. He had other plans for that.

***

Sherlock was completely unfocused and when he blinked his eyes open he found himself on a bed and not inside the playroom anymore. It wasn't his room though. It must be his dom's bed then. No, Dr Watson's. He must stop that; thinking of Dr Watson as his dom. But admittedly he felt absolutely relaxed and calm. He wondered where his dom was. Hold on, Dr Watson wasn’t his dom, he was his case. He once shook his head and tried to get up.

“No. Stay where you are.” Sherlock at once fell back. There he was. The stupid smile came up but he felt so good.

“You have dropped so quickly and have done so well, I think a reward is in order.” Sherlock’s eyes widened. The concept seemed unknown to Sherlock and John indeed pitied him for not having experienced a functioning d/s relationship. Even if it had been with someone like him.

“Yes, of course there aren’t only punishments, Sherlock. If you behave properly, there will be rewards.” John climbed on the bed by his side and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He had a package of lube in his pocket and slicked his hand. And then he took his cock and made Sherlock almost lift off the bed.

“Ahhh!!! Oh God, oh God … I can’t … This is …” He screamed and stuttered at the same time and John was excited to get such a strong reaction from his sub. His hands fisted into the duvet and his hips came up.

“This is a reward and you may move, Sherlock.” He started to stroke his cock and used his thumb to spread some pre-cum over the head. Sherlock was panting and moaning.

“Since this is a reward I am asking you this. Would you like something into your behind?” John looked at him and never stopped moving his hand and fingers.

“No. Yes, I don’t know. No pain …” Obviously the plugs and such had been too thick at the club, so John just slicked his fingers some more and gently probed on his hole just to make him relax.

Sherlock groaned and his eyes fluttered close. He lifted up his legs and spread his knees. John smiled and pressed a bit. He was able to enter him rather quickly and soon made it two and three fingers. He coordinated his finger-fucking with the strokes around Sherlock’s prick and had him soon yelling the place down. Obviously he was enjoying this.  
He felt his balls pulling up and twisted his wrist around his cock and pressed down on his prostate at the same time. Sherlock screamed out his lust and came for minutes. John had stilled and just watched him. He didn’t move.

When Sherlock opened his eyes again and turned his head to look at him he pressed down hard and made him come again. Sherlock blacked out this time and John let go only to slick his cock and push into him. He loved fucking them like this; half aware of what happened, bringing them up again from their subdrop. He grinned. This was really lovely.

He was in dom heaven.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock steps into the trap. The Dominant Supreme has successfully lured the supreme submissive in. What will he do to his supreme sub?

Sherlock slowly woke and felt the body-warmth of another person by his side. He didn’t move but listened. Their bodies were pressed together and his head stuck under his dom's armpit. He carefully moved and had a closer look. Bloody hell. He closed his eyes again.

This was so nice. He hadn’t expected such a move from him, sharing his bed and sleeping together. He enjoyed this. He never would have thought. He let his fingertips wander over John’s body. He enjoyed his six-pack very much but he was always very careful to not wake him.

Sherlock went back to sleep when John didn’t wake. He was exhausted, his behind hurt like fuck, yeah well. And he had welts, he could feel them. he didn't want to think about anything more. It didn't matter; it couldn't be helped. His brain denied him the use of the term weak.

***

John slowly woke and his eyes blinked open into the darkness. A wonderful smelling darkness, so soft and warm. Only then he realised his head was pressed against a warm body. His sub’s body. 

Slowly he got rid of the octopus-like arms and other limbs that were around and over him. He carefully moved away and got up. He urgently needed the bathroom. A grunting noise was heard from beneath the duvet and he grinned. He couldn't tolerate such a behaviour; it was absolutely intolerable.

He quickly used the loo and washed his hands. When he returned Sherlock’s body was sprawled all over the bed. His arms and legs were spread open but he was still asleep. He would wake soon though. John climbed back into bed and roughly pulled him close.

Sherlock murmured words against John’s body he didn’t understand but it made him grin. He could feel the exact moment when his sub woke.

“Hallo, my pretty boy.” Sherlock looked up at him and swallowed. Then he licked his lips.

“Good morning, Sir.” John laughed out loud while pressing his fingers into the welts on Sherlock's back.

Sherlock tried to get away muttering:

“I am sorry, Sir. I need to prepare your dinner, Sir. I have to study the book beforehand, Sir. You will starve and it will be my entire fault, Sir.” John held him back.

“I won’t starve. You will cook while I'll be watching you but firstly you need to get up and shower. Go into your room and get dressed.” And John kept holding him tightly against his muscular body. Sherlock couldn't help but relax wallowing in this powerful doms's presence.

“I feel great, Sir. I never was so calm on the inside, Sir. You managed to shut me down completely, stopped my whirlwind thinking, Sir. I am so very thankful that you gave that to me, Sir. Everything, I mean. Sir.” Sherlock blushed and cast his eyes. John quietly laughed.

“My beautiful sub, my perfect little slut. Now go.” Sherlock blushed and smiled a very shy smile rolling away. He hurried downstairs and showered. He chose some fresh clothes and to his utter surprise there were warm socks now. He quickly pulled them over his feet. He needed to thank his dom for providing them.

The kitchen was empty when he dashed inside. He quickly took the cook-book and chose pasta with chicken and vegetables. He got all the supplies and started to boil the water for the noodles. He cut the vegetables and seasoned the chicken stripes. He quietly sang a song and moved his hips. He felt so good, he never would have thought.

“Sherlock, you have started already.” John stepped up and looked at everything. Sherlock looked at him and saw when he licked his lips. He always did that and it drove Sherlock crazy. The move did things to him, to his cock it did.

“Yes, I have, Sir. We had all the supplies and I assumed you wouldn’t have these things if you don’t like them, Sir.” John slapped his arse. Hard.

“You are right, beautiful bitch, I wouldn’t.” John grinned and Sherlock was pleased even though the slap on his behind had hurt. He left his vegetables and put the pasta into the boiling water.

After Sherlock had also finished the greens he leaned against the counter looking at his dom.

“Would you like a wine, Sir?” John looked up being very much surprised.

“Yes, absolutely. Pour yourself a glass, too.” Sherlock broadly smiled.

“Thank you, Sir.” He chose a bottle from the rack and opened it. He sniffed the cork and poured a bit into a glass. He offered it to John who just shook his head.

“No, you try.” Sherlock did exactly that and closed his eyes in delight. This wine was excellent. His brother should envy him.

“It’s very good, Sir. Perfect, Sir.” He poured more and handed John his glass bowing his head. They sipped their wine and Sherlock was completely relaxed. 

“I should prepare the sauce now.” He made a step forward but John blocked the way.

“No, I’ll do it. You will set up the dinner-table. Everything you need is in the cupboard by the wall. Surprise me, my pretty slut.” John smiled pointing the wooden spoon towards the dining-room.

“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock left his glass and hurried to do as being told. John kept preparing their dinner. Rather thoughtful he looked into the pot.

“I never expected this to happen when I took him home. He is completely inexperienced. Plus, something is just not right. He is a supreme submissive, there is no doubt about that. But there is something more. He still is scared of me because he has no idea what to do and just acts the right way when I put him under or strongly dom him. If I don’t, he lapses. Why was he in Eileen’s establishment? I should ask her and find out more about him. Until then I keep training him. He needs to understand so many things about his soul.” John finished dinner. He filled everything into large bowls and carried these into the other room. There he stood absolutely stunned. 

Sherlock had indeed set up the table. Now it looked like inside a posh restaurant. There was a table-cloth John had forgotten he owned. There were plates and silver cutlery, linen napkins and even several candles in silver holders. He had placed the flowers from the windows on the table, as well. Now he took the bowls from John and set them between everything.

“Have a seat, Sir. Please?” He pulled the chair back for him and John sat.

“I’ll get the wine.” Sherlock hurried and brought back the bottle and the glasses. These went right to the correct places, too. Then he sat down and waited for John who had to clear his throat first.

“I really like this.” Sherlock straightened up, the praise lightened him up and John thought his skin shone like alabaster in the candle-light. He definetely needed some colourful bruises.

They ate in silence for several minutes until John took his glass and asked:

“I would like to ask you some questions, Sherlock.” He looked up and replied.

“Of course, Sir. What would you like to know, Sir?”

“I was wondering if you were playing an instrument?”

“I play the violin, Sir.” He answered and John looked very interested.

“You have to play for me!” John demanded at once.

“Sure, Sir. But you need to provide the instrument. Mine is … gone, Sir.” He cast his eyes and quickly took a bite.

“Gone as in …?” John sensed something a bit not good because Sherlock wouldn’t look at him. He waited for a few seconds to give him the chance to reply but he didn't. And John kept going.

“Look at me.” The dominance made Sherlock's toes curl. His head came up and he swallowed.

“I am sorry, Sir. My brother, he took it away because I was desperate at the time and needed loads of cash, Sir. I already had sold many things of mine and the violin was the most valuable item I possessed. Sir.” John still looked into his eyes.

“You needed the cash for drugs, am I right?” Sherlock swallowed but nodded in response.

“Yes, Sir. I needed the cash for drugs, Sir.” His hands were shaking and he slowly placed the fork and knife back on the table.

“What did you take and for how long?” John calmly asked even though he was upset. He also was very angry.

“I took heroin and cocaine for years, Sir. I am clean now, Sir. Lady Bevall wouldn’t have taken me in if I still were an addict, Sir.” John slowly nodded.

“That’s right. Well. I didn’t take you for the stupid kind.” Sherlock was ashamed and he felt hot tears coming up. It almost physically hurt when John was not pleased with him. God, Sherlock had never experienced such a thing and it confused him greatly. 

John leaned back into his chair and looked at him. Now he also felt a tad bit disappointed.

“Don’t cry. As much as I love seeing you cry, I hate it while having dinner. Blow your nose and finish your dinner, Sherlock. I will provide you with a violin.” Sherlock by now had tissues in his pocket. He had never cried so much since being here with John. He blew his nose and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Sir. I really don’t know how I deserved this. You, Sir, how I deserved you. It’s a bit too much …” He started to cry again and dabbed his eyes. It made him look incredibly young. 

John stood and walked over. He was very much aroused again. He took his hand and roughly pulled him into the living-room where a fire burnt. A still alert part of Sherlock’s brain wondered who had made the fire but the thought was gone in a second.

John held him and again poked into the welts on his back. It took some time until Sherlock finally stopped crying because the pain was mean. The pressure of his dom's fingers was overwhelming. Sherlock let out a shuddering sigh. Right then he got pushed off and landed on his knees by his side. John locked eyes with him and once palmed his groin. Sherlock swallowed but somehow knew what was expected of him.

“Please, Sir, allow me to pleasure you.” John had waited exactly for this to happen and sat up. He looked at him.

“Why do you want to pleasure me?” John asked.

“I want to pleasure you because it makes me feel good when you feel good, Sir.” John had no arguments against it.

"Just please?” He really begged there sitting on his knees and looking up at him. He looked desperate.

“Go on then.” John leaned back into the sofa and waited. Now Sherlock looked confused.

“Pet, it was you who suggested this. I assumed you've had a plan. Go on. I won’t be giving you orders.” Sherlock swallowed and slowly got into an upright position. He shovelled forward and carefully placed his palms on his dom’s thighs.

“Thank you, Sir.” He roughly whispered the words. He thought how this headgame had affected him, made him do this, had compelled him to beg for this. But soon he stopped thinking because he didn't want to anger his dom. He feared being back-handed again. It was both painful and humiliating. Instead he fully concentrated on giving pleasure.

***

John just let go. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His hands were on the sofa by his side. Then there were Sherlock’s hands and long fingers. They slowly moved up his thighs, avoided his groin and went up his sides.

Then he moved back down again and tugged at the hem of his dom’s jumper. He just pulled it off. He was naked beneath it. 

Sherlock moved a bit forward on his knees and his dom spread his legs. Only then Sherlock opened his fly and pulled his jeans a bit down. He took his cock out and started to stroke, he pressed a finger into the slit and twisted his wrist. John groaned but didn’t open his eyes.

And only when he started to leak, he stood and straddled his thighs. John’s eyes were wide open now. He used John’s pre-cum to slick his hands and took both pricks in his hand, pressed them together.

John didn’t utter a word because he was quite shocked. Sherlock just increased his speed. John groaned deeply and it was an effort to not get a hold on Sherlock and overpower him.

Sherlock was in sub’s heaven. He was servicing his dom in a way that wasn’t common at all. His brother would groan and complain but he loved it. And it was obvious that he was quite successful pleasuring him because he kept constantly groaning and leaking.

But he still lacked experience so he didn’t see it coming. In fact he only felt it coming when his dom shot his load up and right on his face and into his hair. Sherlock completely stilled and gaped at the man who now opened his eyes. His pupils were blown and he was panting.

They locked eyes and Sherlock swallowed when he looked into the blue piercing eyes. His expression was fierce.

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you for letting me do this. It was perfect and wonderful, Sir.” He sighed and closed his eyes. He only remembered his straining prick when it poked into John’s body. He wanted to move away but John held him tight.

“You have acted a bit too smug right now. Hands over your head.” Sherlock reached up and expected him to tie him up but he didn’t. He expected him to stay like this. Sherlock swallowed but only one look up made him freeze in this position. His behind got lifted up on John’s strong thighs. He had already slicked his finger and now moved over his hole. It didn’t take long because Sherlock still was aroused and relaxed. Soon he had four fingers inside him. But he avoided his prostate, he just opened him up. But this alone, done by him, was enough for Sherlock to moan constantly and soon very weakly.

John didn't want him to enjoy this that's why he rudely pulled his testicles.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Sherlock wailed being shocked.

John just laughed and when he deemed him ready lined up and carefully pushed against his widened hole. He would take this virgin and show him what it meant to be his sub. And then he tensed looking down at him.

Yes, virgin. This was a virgin sub beneath him and he wanted to fuck him on his bloody sofa. He could not do that! Not here. He wanted it to be special. Sherlock should never forget his first time with his dom. John's grin was mean when he stopped his actions.

Sherlock had almost reached subspace and John pulled him back by getting him upright again.

“Slut, not here. Look at me!” He used some dominance and Sherlock focused on him.

“Wha … I … ” He slurred and couldn’t manage a proper address. John slanted his eyes and made a mental note for a later punishment. Now he just took him into a fireman’s grip and carried him upstairs. His long limbs hung in front of his body and over the back. 

Suddenly Sherlock’s hands groped his behind and he giddily laughed as if he was drunk. John tensed. He knew he should stop this but he couldn’t. He had never experienced these reactions of Sherlock in a sub. Never. It was an interesting experience and he didn’t want to miss a single second. Plus, he wanted to examine this supreme submissive more thorough. Plus, it was simply another good reason to punish him.

Upstairs he threw him on his bed. Sherlock smiled a bit dumb and slowly reached out. He was in fact deep under. John crawled up to his side. Right now he had lost the urge to have him because he couldn't pull him up that quickly from subspace. It was too dangerous and he wanted to keep him for a while. Plus, he really had to think of a proper scene for the first time.

***

Sherlock kept humming. He wasn’t sleeping but he wasn’t awake either. He was deep into subspace. John felt like being constantly high while having this sub by his side. It also made him feel extremely weird.

He stroked over his side, over his hips and thigh, everything he was able to reach in his position. Sherlock’s body was warm and limp. His eyes were open which made it a bit scary because he didn’t react and he almost didn’t blink.

John just waited for him to come back. Until then he kept watching him, touched him and carded through his hair. His submissive melted into the mattress by his side and kept humming all the time.

After hours John suddenly perked up his ears because he felt his tension rise. He looked into his face and saw his eyes wide open and alert and also very clear.

“I don’t understand …Sir.” He started to get a stressed expression on his face and John calmed him down.

“You have been too deep under. You need to come back up very slowly.”

“I remember the sofa, Sir. I remember us, Sir. You wanted … What happened, Sir? What did I do wrong, Sir?” He started to pant and there was panic in his eyes.

“Sit up, Sherlock, and breathe. There is nothing wrong. Look at me.” John used his dominance to calm him down. He placed him against the headrest and handed over a bottle of water. Sherlock’s hand was shaking but he managed not to spill too much.

John took the bottle away. He looked into his eyes and Sherlock held his gaze. He wasn’t able to look away. His dom was too strong. 

“We were on the sofa and I was about to take you. But then I realised that you are a virgin and I didn’t want to take you down there.”

“Why? It is your right to take me as you please. You could even dom me into it and I wouldn't have had no choice.” Sherlock clearly didn’t understand. John’s grip became tight.

“Yes, of course I could have done that but I also want you to stay. I don’t want to bring you back to Lady Eileen.” Sherlock froze on the spot. His brain raced away.

“But I am only on a case! He can’t keep me. Mycroft would notice, wouldn’t he? If I won’t come back? Would he even mind? He could easily dom me into submission and I would happily be on my knees in a cage all day long. Oh God! What should I do? I can’t possibly stay here with him. I just can’t! I want to go home! I …” He came back online when John smacked his face rather hard.

“Eyes on me and breath!” It was an order and John’s voice was strong. It was even more a command than an order. Sherlock wondered if he had said any of that out loud and his eyes roamed over his dom’s, John’s, face. He inhaled and kept breathing.

John’s hand had left an imprint. Then he kissed him all wet and dirty. And then he took his pulse.

“Stay in here. I won’t leave you alone in your room. Try to rest.” John rolled out of bed and donned a robe. Sherlock pulled up the duvet and looked over the hem. He was kind of scared by now.

Sherlock really wanted to know where he was going but he didn’t dare asking. John tilted his head.

“I get us something to drink.” He left the room and closed the door. Sherlock was back online enough to look around for a mobile or a landline. But he only found a tablet and he would need more time to break into it and contact his brother. 

He must be stronger. He must remember to be a supreme submissive and fight against his dom. He must do his brother’s legwork and then just leave and forget him. His dom.

Perhaps it was already too late. He already felt like being under a spell.

He listened into the house and could hear John coming back upstairs. His eyes were on the door when it was opened and John entered the room carrying a bottle of wine as well as two glasses. He placed it on his nightstand.

Sherlock swallowed and slowly sat up against the headrest. Still no eye-contact. John poured.

“Thank you, Sir.” He looked at his dom through his eyelashes. Sherlock wondered what was going on. Had he spoiled everything by panicking? He slowly drank. He also was rather hungry. Being dommed and submitting like this burnt loads of calories. Sherlock didn't dare asking for something to eat.

“Now talk to me. What is going on with you? Why didn’t you have a dom before? Who is Mycroft? How did you get into the club? And don’t you dare not telling the truth.” John threatened but didn’t look at him. Sherlock was glad about it because otherwise he would tell him everything. He would have no choice but to obey and tell the truth. His brother had trusted him to be strong enough to fight the urge to obey but obviously even Mycroft had had no idea how strong and powerful this dominant was.

Sherlock sipped once and licked his lips. And then he started to talk. He had decided to tell him partly the truth.

“Mycroft is my brother, Sir. He is a dominant as well and almost as strong as you are, Sir. He often uses me for his work, Sir. I mean, I do have my own work but I am doing his leg-work anyway because he hates it, Sir.” Now John looked up.

“What is your work?” He asked.

“I am a consulting detective, the only one in the world, Sir. I invented the job. Sir” Sherlock looked proud and even a bit smug right now and it made John smirk. He soon would wipe the smugness off that pretty face. And after he had wiped it off the face wouldn't be that pretty anymore. His cock twitched already at the prospect about what was to come.

“Ah. And your brother?” He asked.

“He is the British government, Sir.” John choked on his wine.

“What?” Sherlock handed over a tissue and John wiped his chest and face.

“I won’t elaborate, Sir. Anyway, he asked me to help him, Sir. I accepted because he promised me my own flat, Sir. He managed to get me into Lady Bevall’s club, Sir.” Sherlock shrugged and their eyes met again. John looked shocked and it made Sherlock feel a bit unwell.

“But how could he leave you there? You are a virgin and a supreme submissive. He was endangering your life on purpose. And you let him. Did he dom you into this? Did your own brother do this to you?” Now John was openly angry and it took Sherlock’s breath away.

“No, he was never able to dom me into anything, Sir. In my way I always was stronger than him, Sir. I told you he promised me stuff, Sir. That’s why I am here now, Sir.”

“But what does your brother want from me?” Sherlock didn’t want to hurt his dom. He didn’t want to disappoint him. He made the mistake to meet his eyes and the blue pierced right into his brain.

He started to fight against the urge to spill everything he knew. And he won the fight. The urge was gone and he downed the wine. 

John didn’t seem to have noticed his struggle.

“I think the best would be for me to leave, Sir. I am really sorry, Sir. My brother will see to the money you have given to the club for me, Sir.” Sherlock wanted to roll out of bed.

“Stay.” Sherlock’s shoulders hunched but he got up even though it was hard to do so.

“I can’t, Sir. I don’t want to disappoint you, Sir. I don’t want to hurt you, Sir. Please let me go, Sir. Please? Sir?” He didn’t turn his head but moved slowly towards the door. The moment his hand reached the handle, John rushed towards him and grabbed his wrist.

“Stay!”John's voice boomed through the room. Sherlock closed his eyes and he also wanted to close his ears to the dom's demand.

Sherlock was hit full force and fell on his knees at once. John let go of his wrist but instead clawed into his hair and forced his head up. He locked eyes with him.

"Tell me!" He pulled his hair and Sherlock started to cry. His scalp was on fire and the pure dominance pierced into his soul.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John collars Sherlock and forces him to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers!  
> Here we go again for a darker John. Please keep commenting!
> 
> Dear Readers!  
> So I did reply to your comments and I keep changing this during the next hours and days until you are pleased with it! Please bear with me! And keep commenting!
> 
> Dear Readers!  
> I am so happy about kudos and comments and I know I haven't been here for a bit but real life does suck sometimes ..  
> I promise to reply to your comments as soon as I can!

Sherlock froze on the spot on his knees. He very slowly tried to turn his head around to look up at John who still held his hair. He collected some strength.

“You could have every sub from the club. Take one from the street. It’s all yours. They will line up and bath in your dominance.” But John just shook his head.

“No, I don’t want anyone. I want you, my beautiful pet. I saw you and I wanted you. Your brother must have seen that somehow when he checked my file. He knew we would be a fitting pair.” He shook Sherlock's head now, too.

“Just tell me, bitch. What do you feel? Are you still afraid of me? Do I still frighten you?” John asked and sounded almost hopeful.

“I am afraid of what you could do to me. I mean, you could have fucked me into the sofa last night, but you didn’t.” Sherlock sounded confused and continued.

"I can’t hurt you, can’t betray you. You are a perfect dom. You showed me things I never have experienced and also never would have expected.” He helplessly shrugged.

“What does your brother want?" John asked.

“I can't tell you ...” Sherlock whimpered.

“Come back to bed, bitch." After Sherlock had settled John bit right into his nose making Sherlock yelp.

"On your hands and knees, bitch. I want to have some fun. I also want to show you more things you never have experienced and would never think of." John said darkly and Sherlock got into position real quickly. John was aroused already and aggressively shoved two fingers into Sherlock.

"I will make you come without being touched. You will come and come for so many times yo have forgotten to pay me the proper respect. You will come until it gets unbearable and then I will make you come again." It was a promise and Sherlock shivered. He felt his dom's fingers spreading his behind. He pushed down on his prostate, rubbed over it without a break. The pleasure was intense and it was too much. Sherlock threw his head up and howled. John laughed and just kept going.

When Sherlock started to move too much his hands were tied on is lower back and a spreader bar was attached to his ankles. John pressed his head down and he had problems breathing because he was face down on the mattress. John held him down until his body twitched in need for air and his cock had become hard as a rock. John quietly laughed and pinched one nipple. Sherlock panted and it sounded stressed. He carefully moved his head to his side and John let him.

John kept brutally finger-fucking him. He pressed his fingers arond his nub and even used his nails. Sherlock was screaming every time he pressed his fingers together until he was too weak and hoarse to go on and only whimperead weakly. He was still hard though. And he was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. Finally John did sometihng and made Sherlock come. He yelled the place down and John enjoyed it a lot but never stopped touching him.

"Please, Sir. I can't, I hurt so much, please, Sir? Stop, please? Sir?" Sherlock begged and shook but John showed no mercy. He didn't even answer his sub. Instead he increased his moves and became faster while he growled with lust. One hand pressed Sherlock down. It rested on his neck. HIs other hand stuck into his sub's hole, only the thumb was missing.

Sherlock cried painful tears. He sobbed and snot ran over his chin dropping on the sheets. He had stopped begging. It would only turn him on more. Everry time his prostate got pressed on he howled out his pain. The feeling of his prostate so swollen, almost as big as a ripe grape, was just horrible.

There was no lust, no pleasure, just pain. Pure, white pain.

And he kept coming and coming.

***

Finally Sherlock had lost hit and broke. He didn't move anymore and John had just forced his cock into his mouth to come. It worked prettily and now he started to think more clearly again. He wondered why he had taken that submissive home with him. But from moment one he had known he was special. He had wanted him. He had paid for him without discussion. And now it turned out he was a bloody spy. 

What did his brother want? John did remember some black ops, of course he did. But nothing he did the bloody government didn’t know about. They sent him there, for God’s sake.

He sighed and got himself another bottle. He also found some nosh and crisps he took upstairs with him. He wanted to know everything about Sherlock. Absolutely everything. He also wanted him to play the violin, talk about his life, his job, simply everything so he could use it against him. What else did he do? Where did he go to school or university? Probably to some posh public school regarding his arrogant accent. He would soon beat that out of him.

John smirked. Life had been his school. Life and the army. He had dommed many men and women into submission. Both fellow soldiers and POW. He had been reckless and he knew it. He had been young and untrained. When they found out he was a supreme dominant they used him for interrogations. He only did the sniper thing for fun, to do something else. After several years he was burnt. He couldn’t do it anymore and he went home. Highly decorated and with an account full of money. But all this couldn’t change the fact that he missed domming people. 

He became depressive because of his injury, his mood was dark and he started to get psychosomatic symptoms. He found himself a therapist and he hated every single minute. He stopped seeing her after several months.

He knew the solution would be some work. But what could he do? He almost was a real doctor. He had learnt a lot in the field but it wasn’t useful in London. He was an excellent marksman but where could he apply? He snorted.

He opened the door to his bedroom. His eyes darted around the room. There he was still tied up and looking at him with fear in his eyes. John climbed back into bed after having placed the wine an nosh on the night-stand.

“Please, Sir, permission to speak?" He croaked it out and John nodded because he was curious.

"I don’t want you to be angry or make me leave, Sir.” Sherlock roughly whispered being all respectful again. A tad bit late though. Sherlock swallowed. John gave him time and meanwhile opened the bag with crisps and poured the wine. Sherlock clearly was in pain but kept going.

“When I was younger my brother tried to train me. I mean, he didn’t do it himself. He found other doms to do it. Obviously they never had the sex with me, but they tried to dom me into submission, do the most humiliating things to me. When nothing worked, when they realised they were too weak to dom me, they just tied me up and hurt me. They kept shouting at me what kind of sub I was and what they thought I needed.” John was shocked. Or was it jealousy? The only one who was supposed to dom this bitch, hurt that slut, was him.

“You might have found yourself a proper dom.” Sherlock snivelled and blushed a shade of pink.

“You are too good a dom for me, Sir. Soon you will get angry with me again when I don’t do what you want. Or can't and I ..” John roughly bit into his jaw and Sherlock yelped.

“Shut up, slut.” John seriously looked at him.

“Sir. I can’t stay here in your house. I need to be back in London. Mycroft promised me a flat. I have found one already. You would like it, I know it. I will do the consulting work there and also experiments. That’s my plan. I can’t give that up. I can’t. Please let me go, Sir! Please!”

“You see, I once had a submissive I loved, but he died. His collar went into the coffin with him. I never really lived a life again. Not until now. Not until you.”

“What do you expect?” They looked into each other’s eyes.

“I will find a way.” John smiled but his eyes stayed cold. Sherlock froze and shivered in his restraints.

***

The next day Sherlock was cleaning the kitchen after having served breakfast to his dom. He hadn't been really hungry even though he had last been eating yesterday. But John had forced some toast into him. Now it stuck inside his throat and he wasn't able to swallow it down. And he only was allowed to drink water when he was done. Luckily he was done before his dom called out for him and had just been drinking directly from the tap.

“I’ve got something for you, slut! Come here!” John called out. Sherlock quickly hurried out of the kitchen and fell on his knees in front of John.

“Turn around and put your hands on your back.” Sherlock obediently did as being told and John used a pair of military handcuffs on him. They weren’t connected by a chain but a flat bar of stainless steel. He closed them tightly.

“Turn back around, bitch!” John ordered and Sherlock quickly obeyed. He saw now what John was holding up and he swallowed. It was a collar, a stainless-steel collar. It got closed by a click and it didn’t have a lock. It had a d-ring though, a single one at the front.

If this thing was around his neck, it would stay around his neck.

Sherlock paled. The whimper that erupted from his lips came because of realising what was going to happen. If John closed that thing around his neck he would be his slave for real. It would end his being as a man or even a part-time slave. This would be the end of Sherlock Holmes as an independent human being.

John kept watching his face the whole time. He knew what was going on inside his head and he smirked.

“Yes, you do understand what this means, don’t you? And you are absolutely right! This makes you completely mine. I will never let you go. You won’t have any rights. You can’t do anything without asking for permission. Going out, using the bath or eating and drinking, you will have to beg for it and I will have to allow it. You will have to stay with me! You will be my slave!” His eyes were shining brightly and they were slanted as if expecting something.

What was Sherlock supposed to do? His hands were cuffed. He wasn’t able to fight. And even if he weren’t cuffed John was too strong for him anyway. He could overpower him any time. If he would try anything he would be punished severely. Sherlock didn’t want that.

So instead of doing something very, very stupid he lifted his head and quietly said:

“Thank you, Sir, for the gift you are about to give me.” His voice was weak and when he was done John broke out in a laughter produced in hell.

He placed the collar around Sherlock’s neck and clicked it shut. It was rather tight, of course it was. Sherlock felt it every time he swallowed.

John greedily stared at him. He could hardly wait until they were at Baker Street. It would only add to his sub's humiliation to be tormented and dominated at the very place he had always wished for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple is moving into Baker Street. Sherlock is collared by now and completely under his dom's spell.

John stood in the middle of the living-room of 221B Baker Street. His hair was a mess, he was sweating and he had just hit his finger with a hammer. He swore very inventively and his blue eyes darkened. All this brought Sherlock back in there who had been cleaning the bath. He was only wearing track-pants and his collar. His dom liked it like that.

"Don't stand there like a stupid cunt. Get me a band-aid, slut." John hissed at him and Sherlock hurried to obey. With shaking hands he even applied it to his dom's finger.

"I have enough for today. If I had known this place is a better shack I never would have allowed us to come here. Now it's too late and I have to deal with it. Anyway, I need something to eat. Perhaps there will be left-overs for you, bitch. Go and order from the Chinese place while I take a shower. Hopefully you cleaned up nicely enough." With these words he disappeared into the bath. Sherlock slowly exhaled. The skin beneath the collar itched. He also feared for later.

Several hours ago John had forced a huge plug into his behind and told him this was for making him ready. He would be deflowered tonight. Now his arse was stuffed full and there was this dull pain all the time. Sherlock picked up the menu and ordered his dom's favourite. He really hoped he would leave some for him. He was hungry, too. He already had lost some weight since they had moved in. Actually it was his fault or so his dom had told him. He had to be punished with a special diet containing only his dom's cum.

The doorbell rang and the food was delivered. Sherlock filled everything into bowls and onto plates and placed it all on the table. His dom came out of the bath clad in fresh comfy clothes. Sherlock at once dropped on his kness by the kitchen-chair and just hoped to get fed something.

"Who was it on the phone a few hours ago?" John suddenly asked.

“Mycroft called, Sir. He interviewed me about our relationship, Sir. He …” This was when John interrupted him.

“He did what? It’s not his bloody business!” John was angry and upset. Sherlock stopped talking. He also stopped moving and kept kneeling straight up. His eyes were blown wide and he tensed.

“Stop being such a pussy.” John became loud. Sherlock hunched his shoulders and shivered.

John was emitting so much dominance, it almost took Sherlock’s breath away. He cringed and groaned.

“Sir, stop it, please.” Sherlock was panting but got John’s attention.

Sherlock was pale as death and his pulse was hammering.

“You could kill people with your dominance, Sir.”

“Yes.” He murmured the word and quietly laughed. Sherlock didn’t react, so he kept going.

“I used my dominance for interrogation. I did kill people and not only with my rifle or gun.” John saw that Sherlock had come back to his senses.

"Tell me how it felt, pussy!" His cold blue eyes bored right into his sub's brain. Sherlock had no choice but to reply at once.

“It felt like my heart would stop. It was the scariest thing I ever felt."

“Now tell me what your brother wanted.” John locked eyes with his sub.

“He was asking about our contract, our living-situation, your behaviour towards me and mine towards you, Sir. He asked about us in bed and our sleeping-situation, Sir.” Sherlock stopped talking.

“He is asking too many questions. I will go and see him tomorrow to let him know what I think about his questions.”

“Please don’t hurt him, Sir.” Sherlock begged.

“Only a little bit.” His smile was a bit crooked and it made Sherlock fear for his brother's life.

“Sir, will you tell him that we haven’t …” There he stopped and blushed.

“It’s not his business. I want it to be special.” John was smirking. Sherlock straightened up. He also spread his knees and folded his hands on his nape. By now he knew what his dom wanted when looking like that.

John became hard at once.

“You cheeky bastard.” John's hand reached between Sherlock’s legs and pressed on his genitals. John pinched his cock making him yelp.

“I am up to some play, bitch.”

“Please, Sir.” John stood and Sherlock didn’t move.

“Very good. Undress, my pretty.” He ordered and pointed towards the sofa. Sherlock crawled over and undressed while still being on his knees. In the meantime John got several lengths of rope and started to tie him into a harness that covered his whole torso and arms and wrists. It was black rope and it was beautiful on Sherlock’s skin. He swayed a bit on his knees and John saw he was close to falling into subspace again.

“Not yet, my lovely slut. Stay with me.” Sherlock slowly turned his head towards his dom.

“Yes, Sir.” John knew how to stop him from doing it and clamped his nipples. Sherlock groaned. He stretched his body and his chest stood out. His eyes were hooded when he looked up.

“There you are. Good little slut.” He moved his fingers over his cheekbone and then through his full longish curls.

“Please … Sir, please?” Sherlock was hardly able to form a correct sentence but John knew what he wanted anyway. He smirked down.

“You may, but only if you manage a full sentence including your plea.” Sherlock needed about half a minute until he understood the words. Then he licked his lips and looked up at him.

“Please, Sir, may I suck your cock?” The words came out slowly and he was absolutely concentrated. John smiled wickedly and bit into the tip of his nose. Sherlock yelped and left half-way into beautiful subspace.

“Yes, my lovely cocksucker, you may. Go ahead!” He spread his legs and stood right in front of the kneeling Sherlock who shuffled closer. He opened John’s belt and zip only by his teeth and John enjoyed that very much. It was a fine art and by now Sherlock managed it perfectly well. 

John felt Sherlock’s hot breath on his skin and had to bite his lips. His fingers slowly carded through Sherlock’s dark hair and twirled some strands around them. He knew Sherlock could take him deep down and that he really needn’t holding him in place. But he liked to do it anyway, it gave him a high. He also knew how long Sherlock was able to hold his breath while his thick cock stuck in his throat.

“Good boy.” He praised him when he started to suckle his head and Sherlock smiled around him. He let him do his wonders for several minutes and only started to push into him when he had reached his full thickness. By now Sherlock’s lips were forced wide apart and he now and again choked. Saliva, snot and pre-cum ran out of his mouth and nose and John definitely loved the sight.

Their eyes met again and they stopped moving for a few seconds. Sherlock just blinked and moaned around his flesh and it sent a shiver down John’s spine.

Soon enough he pushed down his throat and watched his eyes widen. He quickly swallowed around him and John let go again after half a minute. Sherlock’s eyes were hooded and he swayed with John’s moves. He never let go of his prick, he never tried to turn away or even retched. 

John was close, very close. He felt his balls tighten and pull up. He didn’t give a warning because Sherlock knew. He always did. He also always closed his eyes when he felt it was time and held perfectly still except for the top of his tongue pressing against his prick. It was perfect timing and John shouted out his lust. He shot his cum down Sherlock’s throat and he just kept swallowing everything down.

Slowly he pulled out while Sherlock kept licking him.

“So perfect for me. So pretty.” He praised him again and Sherlock swayed on his knees. John put his cock away and gently forced his head down so his behind came up. His shoulders rested on the floor.

“Spread your legs some more.” John ordered and Sherlock instantly obeyed even though he wasn’t able to speak. His cock dangled free and there was no friction. He quietly moaned but it didn’t sound stressed.

John’s hand moved over his hair and head as well as down his spine until he reached his behind.

“You are not to come, do you hear me?” Sherlock let out a low sound that was meant as confirmation and John let it go because he knew all his sounds.

“Stay.” He quickly got more ropes. He pushed the plug and turned it into Sherlock’s hole who took it with some whimpering and twitching but otherwise stayed put.

“So good for me, so beautiful.” Now he sighed and relaxed even further. He was close again.

“Chest down on the floor and don’t move.” Sherlock muttered something and it sounded drowsy but he moved into position. John tied his ankles and knees as well as his thighs. He pulled a rope from his ankles up to his arms and also tied his toes. At last he took some of Sherlock’s hair back and tightly bound it with another rope back to his arms. Another rope went from his bound hair around his head, between his teeth and beneath his jaw. It forced his head up and by now only few parts of his body were on the hardwood and his muscles stood out beautifully. His chest was way up so the clamps were visible again.

John knelt by his head and checked on the rope over his face.

“Look at me, bitch.” He ordered and Sherlock’s eyes came up to meet his own. His teeth were bared over the ropes being wound around his head. He wasn’t able to move his jaw.

“Let’s see how long you can take this. How long can you be good for me, my lovely? What do you think? Don’t move, don’t rut, don’t come. Just stay there and look pretty.” Sherlock drooled and his eyes were about to close.

John knew he had to watch him closely because he would go into subspace any second now. And there he would be staying not being aware about his position. He would just stay there until John got him out and hurt himself in the process.

He hit him flat handed several times very hard to keep him awake and stop him from reaching subspace. He wailed when John twisted and pushed the plug inside his arse. Only when there were tears again John stopped and instead took a bamboo cane to hit him with. He looked at his body and once and again checked his pulse. By now he was too far gone to notice it. About half an hour later he rolled him on his side and that move elicited a throaty groan. But he didn’t come up again. John’s fingernails scratched over his welts he had created with the cane.

The humming had long stopped.

John hadn’t heard that sound since they had moved into Baker Street.

John’s hand stayed where it was and he felt the warmth of the slim and bony body beneath him. He often dished out punishments with a paddle, a cane or even a whip. It was needed rather often and needed to be given regularly. Pleasure for him meant distance to his subs. By dehumanising them, he kept his distance. He might have kept them for several days or even two weeks but no sub was as fascinating as Sherlock.

Sherlock was different in so many ways. John was hard and aroused again.

***

Suddenly John realised that he must have been dreaming away. When he focused back on his sub, the room only was dimly lit. He looked up at him out of fearful eyes. He was covered in cold sweat and his skin felt clammy when John started to touch him. He must have tried to get through to him but obviously John hadn’t been responsive.

Sherlock’s expression now changed to urgent and hopeful and he made noises. He sounded desperate.

John pulled out a knife he always carried and started to cut off the ropes. Sherlock’s legs just fell back and he groaned pressing his eyes tightly together. The same with his arms but by then he sobbed. His lips and gum were sore and partly bloody. John was afraid he was hurt too much to suck him soon again.

Sherlock was panting and silent tears were falling from his eyes. John was aroused because tears did turn him on.

John slowly stood followed by Sherlock’s pained look. He brought ice-cubes and some tea-towels. He rudely removed the clamps and it must hurt Sherlock a lot. He whimpered and pulled up his long legs trying to get in a foetal position. This move only pressed the still lodged plug deeper inside and he weakly whimpered some more.

“I’ll get it.” John muttered absolutely displeased. One hand held Sherlock down and the other roughly pulled. Sherlock coughed out a loud bark and pissed on the hardwood. John just stared. Sherlock was too scared to move or even beg for mercy.

“Well, I know you must be rather thirsty.” John murmured and rolled him back on his front. Somehow he managed to make him kneel and pressed his face down into the puddle of piss. Sherlock never had to do this and he didn't want to do it. He even tried to fight back and shook his head wildly.

"Oho, bitch! What's that? You know that if you make a mess, you have to clean up the mess. We agreed on that, didn't we?" John stood and walked to the cupboard containing his instruments of pain. Sherlock turned his head away. He just knew this wouldn't end well for him.

John returned with a flogger that had little metal balls attached to it. He moved it through the air several times before starting to hit Sherlock's body with it. He just hit him everywhere until he was having bleeding wounds and dark bruises. Then he rolled him through his piss and it burnt like hell. And only then he pressed his face back into it.

Sherlock licked the hardwood clean. Afterwards John kept him on his knees holding him by the hair. His free hand forced his erect cock into his mouth. He relaxed and stared into his sub's eyes. Sherlock wondered if it could get worse.

John pissed into him. Sherlock just swallowed even though it was a lot more than the load of cum he regularly took. But if he threw up, even vomited on both his dom and the floor, he would make him eat his vomit. That's why he kept swallowing and listened to the aroused and lustful noises his dom made.

Afterwards his dom just untied him and left him behind. Before he disappeared into the bath he looked over his shoulder.

"Tomorrow I will fuck you. I want you to be ready. Clean yourself properly. You know what that means. You are allowed into the bath tomorrow. Only tomorrow. You may drink some water now. If you find something to eat, you may eat, as well."

"Thank you, Sir." Sherlock was hoarse and he felt very weak. But he was glad he was being left alone for now. He slumped on the hardwood and listened to John shower. When he had collected the strength to crawl into the kitchen he pulled it himself up by the sink and drank directly from the tap. He needed to get the taste out of his mouth. His body shook and he was barely able to hold himself up. His strength was used up so he ate the left-overs John hadn't stored away. They were all cold but Sherlock didn't mind. It was better than anything he had been given for a long time.

"Slut, here is your bed. I don't want your dirty, bony corpse on the sofa." And his bed was thrown out of the bedroom with a laughter. Sherlock swallowed and carefully moved to get it. He carefully pushed it into position closer to the heating. It actually was a basket meant for a dog to sleep in. Naturally it was too small and Sherlock had to fold himself inside. But it was better than the naked floor.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's first time. What will the Dom Supreme do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now finished. Thank you so much for staying with me ...

Sherlock woke with a fright the next morning because John kicked his basket. The hurt sub fell out of it but managed to quickly get into the proper position.

"I told you to get clean, slut! I even allowed you into the bathroom to shower and such! But what did you do? You slept in!" And he kicked against Sherlock's thigh who managed to outbalance it. 

"You are glad that I am not into fucking a dirty arse. So this is your last chance to get clean before I deny myself the pleasure of fucking away your virginity and do something else to you instead. Move!" John shouted.

"Yes, Sir." Sherlock answered and scuddled away towards the bath.

"You've got 10 minutes!" John yelled after him. Sherlock hurried and barely made it. He quickly returned into the living-room where the dom already waited holding several lengths of rope. The sub swallowed.

"Come here, your back towards me and arms on each other on your back, hands touching your elbows." Sherlock knew the procedure and simply obeyed to not anger his dom more than he already had.

"Into the bedroom and kneel by the bed." He got pushed forwards and stumbled into the room he hadn't been in for a long time. He swallowed and was close to tears.

"Oh, my lovely sub. There is no reason to shed tears. Not yet." John laughed and it sounded mean. Then the dom kicked his sub into the back of his knees and he fell forward. His chest was on the bed and John unbuckled his collar. Sherlock tensed.

"No, don't you worry, my lovely. I am not taking it away. I simply change it into a stainless-steel one." The dom laughed cruelly and soon enough cold metal touched Sherlock's throat. It clicked shut and the sub was able to feel it on his throat every time he swallowed. "So? I can't hear you!" John's flat hand slapped on Sherlock's head and the sub hunched his shoulders but answered. "Thank you, Sir, for providing a better and nicer collar for me. I really don't deserve it but you are giving it to me anyway, Sir. Thank you, Sir!" John quietly laughed when Sherlock's little speech ended with a quiet sob. "Look at me, bitch." Sherlock obeyed and turned his head. John was holding up a silver chain from which a small key was dangling. "This is the key to your collar, slut. It will be on me all the time. I will never take it off you again. You are mine. Forever." And again he laughed bringing tears to the sub's eyes. Sherlock wondered what his dom was up to. He had said he wanted to take his virginity today, had him even shower but now nothing really happened. He wished it would be over already. And suddenly there were John's hands lifting him up. Sherlock was easy to carry around and John enjoyed it a lot. He once threw him into the air grinning wildly. "I believe you are in need of more food. I might have given you not enough food. Probably the special diet wasn't what you need. This is no challenge for me at all." And he shook his head throwing Sherllock on the bed. The sub wasn't able to suppress a yelping sound and John just raised a brow. At once Sherlock cast his eyes. "I am sorry, Sir." "Oh, you will be, bitch." John started to undress being watched by Sherlock. And he couldn't help hmself, he was still attracted to this man. Whatever he had done to him, he still wanted him. Unconsciously he licked his lips and it made John smile. Sherlock relaxed just a little bit. He knew better than to fight anymore. He could do nothing. He could just try to survive this without any more pain than usual. Sherlock knew how large, long and thick John's cock was and he feared it already. He would have to beg for being prepared before John shoved that thing into his behind. But what could he offer his dom? What was left to bargain? But for now he only looked at his dom. His lips were a bit apart and his prick came to attention. John slowly undressed and just dropped his clothes on the hardwood. He still was in a fantastic shape. His chest was broad and muscular. Je had a sculpted six-pack. And when he flexed his arms the muscles moved and the veins were rippling all over. Plus, his cock was already filling out. He was aroused and looking forward to fuck him. That much was obvious. "Are you happy to see me?" John asked and once slapped his dick. It almost felt gentle in comparison with all his other moves. "Yes, Sir. I am, Sir." John nodded approvingly and grabbed some strands of Sherlock's longish, curly hair. "Show me, slut. Offer yourself to me. Tell me, how much you want it, want my cock fucking you into oblivion. Also tell me what you will give me in return for this present. I am waiting, my lovely!" He pulled him up by his hair and Sherlock scrambled to his knees on the bed. He knew exactly what his dom wanted to hear. He also knew what sick fantasies he had and therefore knew what he would offer in exchange for a proper preparation. Or what his dom would call proper. "Sir, I am thankful for being your sub. I waited so long for you to finally take me. It will be the last step and I am convinced you will make me love it and always beg for more. In return for your love towards me, I hand myself over. I will never leave you, I will always obey and do whatever you want because only you what is the best for me." Sherlock swallowed and carefully looked up at his dom who just stared back. He obviously was rather surprised by this speech but he motioned for him to go on. "Sir, I am also begging for a proper preparation to not be torn apart by your strong and thick cock. In return for that I will do whatever you wish. I know you have wishes that are not yet fulfilled. Wishes regarding my body. So do whatever you want. I'll take it, sign evey piece of paper telling whomever I wanted it." Now John raised a brow but his grin became soon a rather broad smile. He lowered his head still fisting into his sub's hair and kissed him all hard and wet. His prick touched Sherlock's skin and pre-cum was smeared all over his hairless chest. All of a sudden he rudely pushed him back on the bed. "You just made my day." It was all he said before he opened a drawer and took out a plug. It was an inflatable one and he slicked it with lube. "Chest down and arse up, bitch." Sherlock obeyed and willed his body to relax. He even spread his legs to make it easier to be penetrated. "Oh, someone can hardly wait. I appreciate it!" John parted his cheek with one hand and brought the plug in position. Sherlock felt the head of it moving around and over his hole. And then his dom pressed it inside. Since it wasn't too thick and Sherlock had been penetrated by lots of objects before it wasn't too hard to take. But it also was nothing compared to John's prick. He now moved the plug in and out of his behind and played with his nipples at the same time. John knew it turned him on. Sherlock knew he didn't like it when he showed how much he liked it. "Today I will show you what you could have if you do what I want. If you agree to be completely mine." John whispered into his sub's ear and gently kissed his jaw. Sherlock almost burst into tears. John let go and started to pump up the plug. Sherlock felt it grow inside and he bit his lip. He felt stuffed but he knew it hadn't reached the full size. His dom let go again and pulled him up on his knees. Next he put clamps on his nipples and flicked them several times. Sherlock was hard as a rock and his face and chest were flushed red. John looked at him and decided to build him up again. He was too good to waste away. He was a Submissive Supreme. Of course he wold continue with his tortures and everything but he didn't want to fuck such a malnourished man. Except for now. Now he would. Building up could start tomorrow. He pumped up the plug to its fullest and looked at Sherlock was sweating badly. "Let me hear you, slut. You are allowed to make noises. If it's getting too bad, I will simply gag you." John quietly laughed and gave the pump a last pressing that elicited a low groan from the sub who swayed on his knees. He also was leaking. "You know what will happen if you come unallowed?" Sherlock quickly nodded and looked up at John. "Please, Sir, I need your help. I don't want to disappoint you, Sir." John reached for his testicles and Sherlock prepared himself. He pulled them hard and the sub's erection was gone in a second. John pinched them at once. "Thank you, Sir, for helping me. Thank you, Sir!" The dom looked rather pleased now. "Very good so far, slut. I think you have earned yourself a reward." That statement made Sherlock's head come up and he looked questioningly at his dom. But he didn't utter a word. "I will give you pleasure. You will be the first to come today. Now isn't that something?" He asked petting his sub's cheek and ruffling his hair. Sherlock was suspicious but what could he do but thank him again? And that what's he did. "Thank you so much, Sir. I really don't deserve it. You are too good a dom for me, Sir." "Yes, I am. I have been training you well, I believe. Let's see what did stuck with you." Sherlock suddenly felt cold. What was going to happen now? But his dom just got a glass from the kitchen and held it up for him to see. "You will come into this glass. Several times until it is full to the brim. I will help you with it. Only then I will fuck you. But then you will come again and it will be oh so special!" John loudly laughed and Sherlock expected nothing good. *** It turned out that the plug could both vibrate and rotate his head. The head was constantly moving over the sub's prostate and milked him completely empty. The sub had no tears left and his cock hurt like it would fall off. John extended the procedure and they were on it for hours. And he still hadn't come himself. Finally the glass was full and John made him drink a bit off the brim. Sherlock thankfully took it because it was better than nothing. But actually John brought him water afterwards and he gulped it down almost greedily. Afterwards John placed the glass on the night-stand and climbed on the bed. He gripped his body and brought him into position. It would leave more bruises but Sherlock was used to it. And this was nothing. "We are almost there. Almost." He let some air out of the plug and pumped it up again. He repeated this countless times until he was pleased. He brutally pulled it out and looked at his hole. "This should do." He once slapped his cheek while Sherlock had paled due to the pain. Suddenly John held the glass again and smeared Sherlock's cum around his hole. He felt wide open and soon there were his dom's fingers poking into it. The cum was being filled back into his body. But he was glad for the lube, he really was. He had begged for a proper preparation and he had got it. Only it was the dom's way he got it but it didn't matter. Sherlock didn't want to bleed out. The glass flew to the side on the bed and rolled off of it. It fell on the carpet in front of the bed. "Tell me, my beautiful boy, are you excited? I am, I can tell you. I will fuck you into next week and back. I will fuck you until you black out and then I fuck you some more. Oh, I have been waiting for far too long to do this." Sherlok knew there was no reply expected and he stayed still. Two hands were placed on his slim hips and fingers dug into his skin. "I expect to hear you. I want you to react. Am I understood?" The dom asked. "Yes, Sir." Sherlock replied and closed his eyes in expectation. *** The dom moved in position and brought his thick cock up close. He rubbed it several times through the rim and smeared some more pre-cum over the sub's gaping opening. And then he just pushed. And Sherlock yelled out his pain. Obviously the preparation hadn't been enough but where was the fun with a hole too wide? John broadly grinned and held on tight to his sub's ribs. "Oh yes, this is much better than expected! Spread your legs some more, so I can go deeper!" John kept pounding into him in a furious rhythm. Soon he used one hand to grab the ropes and pull him up so he could change the angle. "Fuck!" The dom shouted out his lust and came for minutes. When being done he pushed Sherlock down and shoved the plug back in to contain his cum inside his sub. "Don't loose it!" He threatened while pulling him up. Sherlock whimpered because he had fallen on the clamps around his nipples and had lost one in the process. "Oh, never mind that." John said and pulled off the other one, too. Sherlock let out another painful noise and trembled. "So, what about your poor dick, my boy? Hm?" John took the over-sensitive thing into his hand and squeezed which caused a wailing sound from Sherlock. "Does it hurt, my pretty?" John asked and pulled him along with him into the kitchen. Sherlock stumbled after him crying. John forced him to sit at the kitchen-table. The move forced the plug even deeper and he groaned loudly. Sherlock didn't realised what was going on until his dom placed a bowl with porridge as well as some cut fruits in front of him. Out of bleary eyes he looked up at him not knowing what he was supposed to do now. John just cut the ropes around his arms and gave him a quick massage. It brought more tears into his eyes but he was able to hold the spoon and eat. John patiently waited until he was done. "Thank you, Sir." Now he was given some more water and then got pushed back into the bedroom. "On your back and your hands go around the headrest." Sherlock assumed the desired postion and his wrists got cuffed to the headrest so his arms were spread wide. "Lift your legs and spread them." Sherlock obeyed and John moved between them. He pressed them further down with one strong arm and almost folded him in half. His arse came up and John was able to see the plugged hole. And then, all of a sudden, he started to spank his sub full force. After several minutes of severe spanking Sherlock's behind was on fire and dark-red. He cried and sobbed and tore at the ropes but it didn't help. John was hard as a rock again and back in the mood. He ripped out the plug and threw it on the bed by his side. Sherlock shouted out a noise of pain but it sounded rather rough already. John ut his whole body-weight on top of Sherlock and pressed his legs on his chest. Only his hips were thrusting a manic pace. This time he was aiming for his prostate because he wanted him to come, wanted him to suffer a dry orgasm, preferable several dry ones. John felt his cock and he also felt the cum still inside of his sub. It aroused him even more and he threw his head back groaning. He slowed down a bit and looked at the sub beneath him. Snot and saliva had dried on his face already. He wailed because he was in pain and it sounded hoarse. This was oh so perfect. He once pinched his nose to alert him. The sub's eyes focused a little bit back on him. "Are you enjoying yourself, bitch?" John asked. "Yes, Sir, a lot, Sir." Sherlock's speech was mangled but he somehow got out the words. "Show me then. Use your muscles down there and move with me. Come on and be the slut I want you to be!" Every single moved hurt but he clenched around John's cock and made him come that way. While riding his second orgasm, John bit into his sub's shoulder making him yell out in pain and shaking wildly. Now there was blood both on the shoulder and running down from his wrist. John licked it up and when he was done he was hard again. Only then he pushed three fingers into his sub's hole to check for blood in there. But there was none. Very pleased with himself he plugged him again. "Don't worry, slut, I think I am having at least two more in me." He laughed out loud and left the bedroom for the bathroom. Sherlock closwed his eyes and bit into his lips not to whimper too loudly. When would he stop? Why was he cursed with such a dom? Was he helping with his stamina? This wasn't normal. And only why wasn't his brother up to rescue him? Had he been buying John's story about Sherlock wanting this? He hardly could believe it. He still hoped that some day he would show up and save him. One day. Save him. *** He listened to the shower and waited for his dom to return. He was still hungry and thirsty but he didn't dare asking. He looked at John when he came back and he was hard again. Sherlock swallowed. John just climbed on the bed and sat on his chest so his cock almost touched his nose. "You can do some work, too, I wager." He grinned madly and tapped on his cheek. Sherlock obediently opened up and John shoved his cock inside. Sherlock knew what John wanted and just moved his head so John was able to thrust into his throat. He had been trained to forget about his gag reflex and it had disappeared a long time ago. Sherlock had no idea how long his dom used his mouth but finally he came down his throat and Sherlock swallowed everything. John locked eyes with him and Sherlock felt cold and frightened again. "I believe there is a last time in me. And now I want you to ride me. I will tie your hands in the front and I want you to touch yourself and come." Sherlock's eyes widened in shock and John smirked. "You may touch yourself this one time, you have heard right." He took away the ropes around his wrists and only superficially cleaned them. Afterwards he used a pair of handcuffs on his sub. Then he reached around him and rudely pulled out the plug. Some of his cum dribbled out of his hole and it felt terrible. John obviously liked the view because he kept licking his lips. "Now, quickly. Don't waste my precioius cum and sit!" He was on his back and pulled his sub on top of him. Sherlock somehow managed to lower himself without losing balance while John held his cock and suddenly forced him down until Sherlock was fully seated. The position made John's prick touch the sub's prostate with every move and it hurt a lot. At once Sherlock whimpered and John's eyes lightened up. "Oh yes, very dry indeed." He only murmured the words but Sherlock was able to hear them. Beneath him his dom did nothing to help him further. So Sherlock assumed it was his turn again. He was doing this to himself, fucked himself on his dom's body and made it hurt as if he liked it. He started to move up and down and also took his prick in hand. Both his dick and his prostate were over-sensitive and it was just horrible but he bore it stoically as usual. At least this wouldn't leave scars. He moved like a machine on top of his dom and made it to three dry orgasms while his dom watched him and came inside him again and again. But suddenly everything around him moved and it became dark. His wailing had stopped.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John presents a contract to Sherlock who is supposed to sign it. He had offered so before and now he has to pay with a written symbol giving away his human self to his dom. 
> 
> Will the Supreme Submissive lose everything to his Dom?
> 
> How will the infamous Dom have his wicked ways with his Sub?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again another try at a Dark!John. Please keep commenting on it, give me your feedback, people! I very much appreciate it!
> 
> Also I like to thank everyone for having left kudos. You all are my life, kudo-givers and commenters!!!

John glared down at Sherlock after he had lost his consciousness. But even he had to admit that he needed to stop now or something very much not good would happen to his sub. So he sighed and showered again leaving Sherlock behind. He dressed into something comfy and cleaned him down a bit. He would allow him to clean himself later. Now he wanted to think about his plans for Sherlock. He had something very special planned for his sub. Something that would show him and everybody else in future times that this was his Supreme Submissive and no one else was to touch him. 

He left a note on the night-stand for him so he would know what to do when waking up. And that was what he did. He swayed out of the bedroom towards John. There were handprints on his hips and bite marks all over his body. John just looked at him and slowly Sherlock turned around. Then he parted his cheeks and bent forwards so John could have a good look at his hole.

"Very well, still nicely wide open. Let go and open the box on the kitchen-table." Sherlock swayed over and found a huge plug inside. He swallowed and John cruelly laughed.

"Yes, there should be enough cum left inside of you. I want you to stuff yourself with this and I want to watch how much you like it. Then you may cook us dinner. And when I say us I mean us. I expect you to eat with me properly at the kitchen-table."

"Yes, Sir." The sub obediently sunk to his knees and lowered his upper body. His face was turned towards his dom so he could watch him licking the plug so it would slide in more easily. He slurped and made some obscene noises while licking and sucking because he knew his dom licked it. Only then he pulled apart his cheek again presenting everything properly to his dom. Carefully but not too slowly he moved the fat plug into his behind. He closed his eyes and suppressed the noises he wanted to make. It fucking hurt. He was sore and probably raw. Plus, he knew the thing would stay. His dom would want him open any time. He hated preparation, it stole his precious time.

"Very good, such a good and perfect slut for me." He mocked him with the praised but still it worked on the sub. He then even ruffled his hair. Sherlock gratefully sobbed and thanked his dom by kissing his naked feet. By moving he got stimulated and his cock came up. His dom was very pleased by now, Sherlock was well aware of that. If he managed a meal now, perhaps there would be nice reward?

John almost gently kicked him into his ribs.

"Kitchen. Now. Cook us a meal. There is everything you need." The dom kept watching him. Sherlock slowly got up and slumped into the kitchen where he checked the supplies. He vividly remembered the first time he cooked still being at the dom's manor. By now he was almost perfect. He had been trained. And if he had failed there had been severe punishments. He remembered one especially.

***

“You need to be punished, slut. You have done it wrong. Again.” John shook his head. Sherlock didn’t dare look at him. He stood in the middle of the living-room and wondered what he had done wrong.

“I am sorry, Sir.” He said.

“You better be, bitch.” John replied.

“Today’s punishment will be something new. You will be staying on your hands and knees all day. You are not allowed to get up. You are not allowed to use the bathroom. You are not allowed to eat at the table. Instead you will be wearing a mask. It will be a dog’s mask. You will be naked. I will put a plug with an attached tail into your behind. You will pee outside. You will do other businesses outside. You will eat and drink out of bowls standing on the hardwood. You are not allowed to speak. You may bark or whine and wiggle your tail. You might even be allowed to rub your cock against the sofa. It depends on how the training works.” John paused and stared at him. 

Sherlock was paler than ever but didn’t dare talking back. Instead he lowered his head and just accepted his fate.

John pointed to the floor and Sherlock got down on hands and knees.

“Crawl to me, Bello.” Sherlock still was able to blush and John smirked. But he crawled. John walked around him. He pressed his head down.

“Stay!” Sherlock stayed. John was back in a few seconds and parted his cheeks. He rubbed the plug over his hole and then spit on it several times. Sherlock swallowed. It won’t be enough but it was supposed to hurt. And it did hurt a lot when John pushed it into him. 

Sherlock remembered just in time that he wasn’t supposed to speak. Instead he whimpered and wailed. The tail’s hair hung down his thighs and it was a weird feeling.

“Wiggle it!” John demanded and Sherlock shook his behind making it move. John laughed. 

Then he brought on the mask. He pulled it over Sherlock’s head. It was tight and had a snout and ears flopped by the side. It was horribly humiliating.

John pulled and readjusted until he was pleased with what he saw. The holes for the eyes were rather small and restrained his sub's sight. Sherlock could only see straight and had to turn his head if he wanted to see something else. Then John hooked a leash to his stainless-steel collar and rudely pulled making him move.

“Let’s try this. Walk by my side, Bello. Stop when I stop. Move when I move. Listen to my commands.” Sherlock was afraid he would be taken outside now. But it was only noon. John couldn’t do that. That also meant Sherlock was meant to hold until it was dark. He absolutely knew he wasn’t able to do it. That meant he would be punished for peeing inside. 

John walked him through the flat. He made him jump on the sofa and on the bed, he taught him to sit and to stay. He even made him do the sit and beg thing.

“Good dog. This worked perfectly well. Now get my papers.” John sat in his armchair and let go of the leash. Sherlock knew the papers were already in the flat. They were on the coffee-table and Sherlock crawled over there. He carefully took it between his teeth not to drool too much over it. He scrambled back to John as quickly as he could and presented the papers. John took them from his mouth.

“Good dog, Bello.” Sherlock wiggled the tail and John looked amused. Sherlock really tried to appease him.

“Stay.” He ordered and Sherlock folded his long limbs by John’s armchair. The ears hung down a bit sad or so John thought. He also wondered how long he would be able to hold. When would he start to whimper and wail, try to beg to be let into the bath?

John smirked behind his newspaper. He had plans for Bello and he would enjoy it very much.

So what happened next was John poking poor Bello with a prod. He chased him through the flat touching his body everywhere he could. And he only stopped when Sherlock rested on his side, couldn’t do anything but drool anymore.

“You must be thirsty.” John grinned and filled a bowl with water. The bowl was new and had his name, Bello, printed on it. He placed it on the tiles in the kitchen and Sherlock crawled up to it. He was thirsty. But he also had the feeling he needed to pee. If he drank more it would only increase the need. 

God, what would his dom do to him if he peed into the flat? He stared into the bowl until John hit him with the paper.

“Drink, bitch!” He kicked him closer and Sherlock drank. Well, he more lapped. John let him drink half the bowl.

“Now behave yourself and go play or whatever.” He didn’t grant him a second look and Sherlock slowly crawled into his basket. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything but the bathroom.

He managed a few hours sleep until he woke. Now he really needed to piss. God, what should he do now? The only thing was to crawl up to his dom and beg to be let into the bath. And even if he peed into the tub, it would be just fine.

He quickly left the basket and crawled up to his dom’s legs. He whined a bit and rubbed his masked face against his muscular leg. His head got even petted in return and Sherlock whimpered more urgently.

“Do you need a walk, bitch? Do you need to pee?” Sherlock rubbed some more.

“Well, we can’t go now because it’s not yet dark. But I do feel generous and let you piss into something. You may show your gratitude later.” Sherlock sobbed. He was thankful.

John led him into the bath and placed a plastic wash-pan on the tiles.

“I want you to lift your leg and piss into it. Go!” He ordered and Sherlock balanced over the plastic and just let go. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body. It gushed out of him and he felt hot and humiliated beneath the mask. 

John quietly laughed while watching him. He also rubbed over his groin. This was just great!

The bowl stayed there and Sherlock had the feeling they would come back to it later. But for now he was led outside again. Sherlock whimpered out his thanks and sat down.

Suddenly John started to talk again.

“Well, dogs can’t be outside without being castrated. Of course I won’t do that. But I will bind you. So get up and hold still.” Sherlock was scared but managed to get up and on his knees doing the sit and beg again.

John tied his cock and balls with a thin leather strip. He pulled his prick back to the tail’s handle and it hurt a lot.

Sherlock wondered how long this would last. He wasn’t able to read the clock from here. It wouldn’t matter anyway. He just had to endure.

John left him alone while he had dinner. He even threw some pieces on the floor for Sherlock. And Sherlock crawled over and ate it. He was hungry.

Late into the night he pulled Sherlock down the stairs and opened the back-door that lead into the alley between 221B and A. There was a car parked and the back was open. Inside sat a transport box for dogs.

John kicked him again and he climbed inside. The box was closed as was the car. John slid behind the wheel and rode away. Sherlock wasn’t able to see anything.

When he was let out they were in the woods. John changed the leash into something longer and made him crawl.

“You may do your nasty business, Bello.” Roughly he pulled out the tail and Sherlock really barked out his pain. But he quickly crawled into some bushes and hunkered down. He relieved himself and afterwards rubbed his behind over the grass to clean up a little bit.

The moment he was finished John pulled the leash and Sherlock had problems breathing. He quickly followed the pull and sat by his side again. He looked at him and finally shook his head.

“Hop back into the cage.” Sherlock did exactly that and they rode back home. Inside 221B he tore the mask off his face.

“This is not my thing but it was worth the try. Anyway, go and clean the bath and yourself. You may use the facilities. Come back when you are done. You still have to show how grateful you are.”

By now Sherlock was really grateful. Just because this was over.

***

"Oh, I really did train you well, my lovely." John praised and started his dinner. Sherlock felt good. He even felt a bit proud. He was allowed at the table together wis his dom. He had done well. He had been praised. He almost felt like humming. He hadn't been humming for ages now. How he missed it, missed the warm place of subspace. He desperately wanted to go back there but he needed his dom to do it for him, to send him there. 

He simply knew it was of no use to beg for it. He could only hope.

After dinner Sherlock cleaned the dishes and was placed back at the table. John handed over several pieces of paper.

"Read it and sign it. I want to make us official." He handed over a pen and just looked at him. Sherlock read the papers being called "Slave Contract". He swallowed. But at the end he just signed it because he was a slave by now anyway. He had been the moment they had moved into Baker Street. He was officially lost now. 

So even if he could escape somehow nobody would ever believe him because he had signed this contract. John would always escape without being harmed. And then he would come back for him. Sherlock didn't want that. He still hoped for his brother.

"Very good, slut. I am very pleased." Sherlock hopefully looked up and his dom just cruelly laughed.

***

Sherlock whimpered without a break while John carved his initials into his skin. He was working on his hip while Sherlock was tied down on the kitchen-table.

When John had started he was screaming out his pain and John had gagged him. Now he was only able to whimper and wail behind the crude and much too big ball-gag. Snot had run down over it and down his chin. His face was stained with tears and his body was tense like wooden beam.

John took his time and made the letters rather big and artful. 

He cleaned and disinfected them afterwards because he didn’t want the wounds inflamed. He pressed the fabric onto the wounds and wiped the blood away while Sherlock kept crying, sobbing and whimpering.

John was very, very aroused and hard. He didn’t want to fuck him into his behind because it would tear open the wounds. That’s why he took off the ball-gag and clawed into his hair.

He pushed his cock deep inside and Sherlock choked and gagged around it. His nose was clogged and he was barely able to breath. 

John loved the sounds he made, desperately trying to breathe around his thick cock. John pushed and pushed and Sherlock swallowed. His throat hurt and he knew he would spit blood afterwards.

Finally, John shot his load down his throat until the last drop has left his prick. He stuffed the over-sized ball-gag back and buckled it tight. Then he left him right there on the kitchen-table, naked and bleeding. Cold and desperate. Helpless and alone.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supreme Submissive has been branded. He also has signed a so called "Slavery Contract". Will this be the end of him?
> 
> What more can infamous Dom do to him? How much more can he hurt him, humiliate him?
> 
> Is there still hope for Sherlock? Will he ever escape the brutal and cruel dom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more cruelty coming up. John Watson is going mad or has he always been?

John had Sherlock naked on his knees with his hands tied on his lower back. He stood close to him while Sherlock swayed a bit. He was dizzy. He was hungry. He felt sick.

He was also very thin and his skin was not only pale but had quite an unhealthy colour. His ribs stood out and his body was covered in scars, welts and bruises. The skin beneath his stainless-stell collar was always red and itchy. The collar hadn't been off since the day the dom had clicked it shut around his sub's throat.

John reached out for Sherlock and took several strands of his dark, longish hair around his fingers. He gripped him very tight and Sherlock’s scalp burnt like being on fire. He wasn’t able to suppress a groan.

“Shut up, whore!” He yelled and strongly pulled his hair. Tears spilled over and Sherlock sobbed. John was very much aroused. He still liked tears. He still loved it when he cried because of the pain. So he kept holding him still and just watched. 

He brought him into the desired position and hit him flat-handed on the face. Sherlock’s head flew to the side and another groan came out of Sherlock. Some hair got torn out and his nose started to bleed. The red imprint showed clearly on his pale face.

“You know you deserve this, don’t you? Your behaviour was atrocious! You weren’t paying the proper respect! The only thing you are quite capable of is spreading your legs, lift up your arse and suck my cock, you stupid cunt!” His hand hit the other side. More hair was torn and he panted because of the pain.

“If you bleed on the hardwood, I will have you lick it up!” He threatened and Sherlock desperately tried to use his tongue to catch the running blood from his nose. John grinned.

“Or maybe I let you lick the hardwood anyway when I am done with you. Only because I can.” He smirked. His voice was low and he more growled out the words.

“Please, I …” Sherlock tried to beg for mercy but was rudely stopped.

“I just told you to shut up, didn’t I, bitch? Only once do what you are told, slut! How many punishments do I have to invent? Only why are you so rebellious?" He shook him from left to right and back. Sherlock thought he’d lose his consciousness but didn’t. Unfortunately, he had to bear the pain and torture.

“I think it’s time for another training-lesson, slut! Perhaps you will remember this punishment! Come on!” He brutally pulled him along still clawing into his hair. Sherlock didn’t get the chance to stand up and had to crawl and shuffle on his knees behind John.

Inside the bath John dropped him and Sherlock fell flat on the rug in front of the tub. He took off his jumper and the t-shirt he was wearing and dropped them on the tiles. His body was still a bit tanned and also very muscular. His six-pack was well defined and there was no body-fat whatsoever. His muscular and broad chest was heaving up and down because he was breathing so hard. His hands were into fists and his biceps stood out strongly. His veins showed kind of blue through the skin on his arms.

He turned around and started to fill the tub with cold water while he kept Sherlock down by placing his foot on his back. Sherlock didn’t move. He didn’t feel his arms anymore but he knew his wrists would be chafed and sore, probably bloody.

He hoped John would let him drink some cold water from the tub. He was thirsty. He needed to drink.

When the tub was halfway filled with cold water John strongly yanked Sherlock up and pushed him over the edge. He pressed his sub down with a steel grip. 

Sherlock's feet tried to get a hold but the mat was sliding away beneath his feet. His head was held under the water. It happened so quickly, he almost didn’t realise what happened to him.

His arse was up and he was already feeling John’s thick cock pressing against his hole. His stomach was pressed against the tub and it hurt.

The moment John pushed into him he opened his mouth and screamed. He also thought he was drowning. He swallowed loads of water and the world became black.

John pulled his head out by his hair and let him breathe while getting fucked brutally. Sherlock coughed out a lot of water and tears were spilling again.

John was panting and groaning. He was very much aroused and kept steadily pushing into him.

Sherlock’s scalp was on fire and he sobbed.

“You are thirsty, aren’t you, bitch? Then have some water now!” John laughed wickedly and pushed his head under the water again. 

Sherlock still hadn’t any leverage on the tiles. Now that they were also wet he stood no chance. He desperately tried to keep his mouth shut. He needed to hold his breath as long as possible. The urge to inhale was strong and it was too strong for him to resist.

It was the first time he thought about just ending it, giving in, and just inhale. Kill himself. Probably John wouldn’t even notice at first.

It would be the final escape.

***

But then he didn’t. He wanted to live.

He wanted to stay alive even if John kept just fucking into him without thinking of giving him pleasure. He never touched his prostate and when he did he just milked him and drove him insane by just leaving him behind.

He was lifted up again and he again coughed out the water. He tried to inhale and exhale more steadily but his throat hurt too much and he needed to cough all the time while John heartily laughed.

The moment John came inside him he got pushed under again. He heard John’s growls of lust even through the water and hoped it would be over soon.

And it was. He breathed and tried to get enough air into his lungs still hanging over the tub. 

“Bloody hell, I forgot to bring a plug! Well, we have to get incentive then, haven’t we?” John quietly laughed and Sherlock wondered what thing he would shove into his behind to keep his cum inside. 

He would know soon enough. So while keeping his breathing in order he listened to John rummage around. Finally, he heard a rather pleased sound and he stood behind him again.

“Well, this is a new one, bitch!” Sherlock felt his hand pulling his right cheek apart and stuff a flannel into his hole. Inch by inch he stuffed it inside and it felt rough on his sore insides. Plus, a mere second later the burning started. John must have used loads of the Japanese oil and rubbed it into the flannel. He started to whimper again. He wasn't able to stop himself but his dom only laughed.

Only then Sherlock wondered how it was supposed to come out if John stuffed it too deep into him. He swallowed.

“Don’t worry, slut. I will leave a bit hanging out. We don’t want you to go to hospital, do we?” He sounded mean and again tears threatened to spill over.

“Do we, bitch?” John yelled and kicked his thigh.

“No, we don’t, Sir.” Sherlock obediently replied.

“That’s what I thought.” 

“You may retreat to your place after having cleaned my precious cock.” Sherlock used all his left-over strength to get back on his knees. He moved up and tilted his head so he could take John’s prick inside his mouth.

He licked and sucked and did his very best. Soon John was getting hard again and even made noises. His stamina was amazing for a man of his age. His hands were coming back into Sherlock's hair. He also fucked his face like a mad man. His dick stuck in Sherlock’s throat and he kept swallowing around him.

His throat hurt and so did his jaw but he took it. John spilled deep down and groaned deeply.

Sherlock was only able to whimper weakly while his body fell down on the wet rug in front of the tub.

John cut the ropes around his wrists and once more kicked him, this time he kicked his behind.

“Get up, bitch! Go back into your cage. I don’t want to see you!” Sherlock’s eyes were closed but he managed to crawl back into the room that once had been their bedroom. Now it was John’s bedroom. Sherlock had his corner where a cage stood as well as a basket for dogs. But only if his dom wanted him in here. Sometimes the cage or the basket ended up in the bathroom or somewhere else. Just so that his dom didn't have to see him.

But not today.

He crawled into the cage and closed it from the inside. He knew what was expected of him. It added to his humiliation if he had to lock himself in. The cage was automatically locked when the door got closed.

Naturally the cage was too small for Sherlock. He was too tall. He couldn’t stretch his body, rest properly on his back. He always had to roll into a foetal position, pull up his long legs.

After several hours inside the cage there were always many imprints left on his sickly looking skin. The cage was made so that he could barely stuck a finger through the metal.

But he was being left alone, that was a plus. He closed his eyes again. He had a few hours now while John had dinner and watched something stupid on the telly.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is another special thing left that John wants to do to his sub. Somehow the branding part had came first but now he wanted some real jewellery on his precious sub.
> 
> How much more can Sherlock bear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Please?
> 
> What do you think?

The wooden cross-like beams were delivered while Sherlock was having his daily enema. He was tied to the shower and gagged severely since John was expecting a delivery and therefore strangers around.

Sherlock had to let go into the shower and then he had to clean the shower. He was used to it by now.

The enema always left him weak, weaker than he normally was anyway.

John came to fetch him when he had dealt with the delivery guys and set up the cross. Before setting his submissive free he inspected the tiles and his hole. Today he found nothing to complain.

“Looks good, bitch. You haven’t failed me so far. I knew you can be good.” He smiled at him and even ruffled his hair.

Sherlock was so surprised that the feeling overpowered him. Tears spilled and he fell on his knees on the rug in front of the tub.

“Thank you, Sir.” He once sobbed and clung to his dom’s legs. John was fairly surprised, too.

“Anyway, today I will give you a present. You should be proud. You will be surprised.” John shoved him back and made him stand. He moved him towards the cross and Sherlock just stared. He swallowed. This thing, this monstrosity was new. And it was in the bedroom. Actually in his dom’s bedroom because he hadn’t a bedroom anymore. He only had a basket and a cage.

“Move up, slut. Stand with your back to the wood. You know where to place your arms and legs.” Sherlock quickly obeyed and spread his limbs. John closed the leather straps around both his wrists and ankles. There was another one around his waist and two more each around his thighs and arms. He was barely able to move and was forced to stand still when the last strap came around his forehead and his collar got hooked to a ring at the cross, as well.

The suspense was enormous and his mouth stood open. He didn’t even realise that he had started to drool. Not until John brutally slapped his face.

“God, you are disgusting!” His dom yelled up at him. Sherlock’s eyes widened in fear.

“I am sorry, Sir! Please, I didn’t mean to, Sir …” He sobbed but his dom just shook his head.

“It can’t be helped. Just try to pay attention, will you?” John asked and his sub nodded.

“Yes, Sir.” The dom held up a ring.

“See this?” He asked raising a brow and holding it up before Sherlock’s eyes. Tears spilled again.

“Yes, I do, Sir.” He was scared and he couldn’t suppress the whimper.

“So? Tell me what it is.” John demanded smirking. His sub licked over his dry lips.

“It’s a nipple-ring.” He replied. John clapped his hands.

“Yes, it is! Very good, slut! And it is for you!” He madly grinned and got a pair of tweezers out of his pocket. He was nice enough to disinfect both the instrument, the ring and his sub’s nipple. 

Sherlock stood very still and just panted with fear. His dom wouldn’t be gentle, he knew it. And he was right. His nipple was pierced and Sherlock wailed long and loudly. It was the only thing he could do since he wasn't able to move anything. His dom just laughed and licked off the blood.

Sherlock’s body shook and out of tear-stained eyes he saw the second ring dangling before his face.

“A nice pair of rings through your nipples. Later I can hook weights and chains into them and have them dangling over your chest. You will look splendid!” He pierced the second nipple and the wailing started anew. It ended rather soon in weak whimpering. 

“Well, well, slut. I can’t hear you thanking me?” John stood in front of him and stared into his teary eyes. Sherlock’s lips trembled but he managed to speak.

“Thank you, Sir, for giving me this wonderful jewellery. It is beautiful. I appreciate it, Sir.” His voice was trembling and rough but John was pleased.

“You are allowed to show me later how much you appreciate it.” With these words the dom turned around and left his sub behind, still bound to the wooden cross, freshly pierced with small drops of blood emitting from the wounds.


End file.
